We always want what we cant have
by cutiegirl1040
Summary: 12 teenagers, 7 SIBUNA members, 6 girls, 3 new kids and 1 mystery. an ex-girlfriend somehow involved with the new kids, a deadly curse put on them by someone who they thought they could trust will SIBUNA ever figure out what is going on? please R R
1. The New Kids

Jerome's POV

It was the first day back, me and Alfie were just about to get unpacked and go prank Amber as revenge for dumping Alfie even though it had been hilarious when he started to beg, when I noticed something strange about the room. It had three beds in it.

"Hey Alfie come here a sec!"

"Maybe we have a new roommate?" he said when he saw the extra bed pushed against the wall. He didn't seem to mind that there would be a new boy living with them and maybe he was a better prankster then them.

"Yeah I guess, gonna be cramped" I said eyeing up the little space in the room due to the bed.

"Should be alright as long as he's safe" he says as I think the same thing

Amber's POV

"What do you mean there's a new girl, there's barely enough room for Nina" I said thinking how little shoe space I'm going to have with the new girl, I bet she uses up the shelves with her stupid things

"Well when Joy came back we realised there was space for three people in each room" Trudy said trying to calm me down

"Wait does that mean there's new boys as well?" hmmm maybe this new kids idea isn't so bad, I mean if the girls bringing boys with her she can't be so bad can she?

Then Patricia came down the stairs and into the common room and started asking why I was so happy.

"There's going to be new boys!" I say thinking about the boys already, I think at least one of them will be blonde and blue eyed.

"and a girl, Amber" Trudy says interrupting my train of thought and I blurt out the first thing that comes into my mind.

"BOYS!" I accidently shout, damn

Then they start talking about how they're all going to fit in, which to be honest bores me all I want to know is when they are going to be here. When I ask Trudy she tells me they are coming in two hours, two hours! How am I going to get ready on time? She should have really told us sooner, I mean come on, I need to try on at least thirty outfits and that's just for casual, what about formal? Or if we are going to bed? Or swimming? She should really be better organised.

Daniel's POV

The head teacher, Mr Sweet is welcoming us and I feel a little sick. Ever since our school closed me and Holly have been trying to get a scholarship here and finally we have been accepted. She looks really pretty in her school uniform and I see the other boy stare at her. A lot. In fact his eyes are practically glued to her face; I may need to slap him, hard. He's stop staring at her now he knows I can see him. I'm not sure why I'm so protective over her, probably because I've known her so long she's like a sister and when you see a boy look at your sister, you get defensive.

"Hello nice to meet you all I'm Mr Sweet and welcome to our school. You will be all in the Anubis house so you might as well get to know each other"

"Actually I already know Holly; we went to the same school" I say trying to get a reaction off the other boy

"ahh well a familiar face is always nice, now if you head over to that building over there, your trunks should just be arriving, take your time since your already two hours early

"Hey I'm Jake, you must be Holly right?" He says smiling at Holly, I'm not sure if I like Jake or not

"Yeah and this is Daniel" she says pointing to me, I decide to do the nod of acknowledgement and he nods back.

"Sooo, have you ever been to boarding school before" He says breaking the silence

"Nope our school got closed down so we're on scholarship" Holly says giving him her smile, I don't like her or anything but that smile is amazing

"Cool, well I guess we best get going then" he says and gets up, me and Holly then copied him and made our way to the Anubis house.

Amber's POV

Me and Nina were talking about the new girls stuff when all of sudden she asks when they're going to be here and then she runs off to go see Fabian. Weird. Hmm should I have my hair down or up, hmm down defiantly down.

Then suddenly Mara burst in and says that the new kids are here, already. I run out the door and runs into the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen in my life. He asks me if im okay and I gasp and say I'm fine and ask him what his name is.

"Jake. Do you know where the boys' dorms are?"

"Downstairs I can take you if you like?" I say happy to take a fit boy

"Oh no its okay I'm sure I can find my way" He says

"Oh no I **insist" **I say linking my arm with his "let's go"

Jerome's POV

"Have you seen the girl? I'd like to get to know her better, think she'd talk to me?" I ask Alfie

He apparently doesn't think so as he just about manages to get ask me if I was serious in between laughs. Great. Suddenly a boy enters slightly tall, brownish hair and huge duffel bag.

"Hey I'm Jake" the boy says putting his bag down on the empty bed in the corner, so I guess he was our new roommate. Then Amber appeared in the doorway, says bye, blows a kiss and then leaves.

"I see you have met Amber" I say since Alfie is so shocked by Amber he hasn't said a word in a while.

"Yeah she's um unique" he says looking a bit awkward at the obviously unwanted attention from Amber

"Hey Jake you seen the new girl?" I ask wanting to change the topic for all of our sakes

"Holly? She seems nice" He says almost oblivious to the fact she's stunning

"yeah and hot and completely out of Jerome's league" says Alfie

"at least I didn't spend two years going out with Amber only to be dumped because, and I quote she's "not emotionally ready for a relationship"

"She seemed pretty ready for a relationship back there" Jake says

"Well she'll get over you being the shiny new toy in a couple of days" Alfie said angrily

Daniels POV

"Are you sure this is the boys corridor?" I ask Holly as we reach a door.

"Certain, I just saw Jake go into the other room" She says smiling, which makes me distrust her even more

"Alright" I say as I open the door "But you better not be tricking me"

Oh my gosh my new roommate is making out with a girl, better just close the door and leave.

"It's fine I thought you were coming at 6:00, we can leave if you want so you can unpack" the boy says when he notices me

"Um I think I'll unpack in a bit, I feel kind of awkward right now"

I go to find Holly and tell her what just happened. When I tell her she laughs.

"So I just legged it"

"Bad luck mate, gonna be a bit awkward in that dorm" Jake says as he sits down next to Holly

I'm not sure if I like Jake.


	2. The Letters

(Common room)

Fabien: Sorry bout earlier Ninas gone so you can unpack if you want

Daniel: Yeah I probably should its getting late

(Daniel gets up and walks with Fabien back to their room, Mick is tying on the bed with a football)

Fabien: so you a Holly...

Daniel: Close friends thats all

Mick: Feel free to bring her over here any time you like...

(Fabien hits Mick)

Fabien: MARA your GIRLFRIEND is probably waiting for you downstairs

Mick what? oh yeah right nice to meet you um

Daniel: Daniel

Mick: right anyways got to go

Fabien: hey Daniel whats that?

(Fabien picks up film canister)

Daniel: Film canister, you put it in a camera and it stores photos on

Fabien: What like a memory card?

Daniel: Kind of but you need to take the photos to be developed instead of just plugging in into a computer

Fabien: Cool you a photographer?

Daniel: Not exactly but I like taking photos using old cameras and getting them developed

(Holly enters room)

Holly: hey Daniel theres a letter for you here probably from your parents

(Daniel opens letter)

Daniel: it's from Charlotte, where is it she goes to school again?

Holly: Not sure can't be too far from here though, why do you want to know?

Daniel: Curiosity

Holly: Are you going to let me see?

Daniel: No

Fabien: Who's Charlotte?

Holly: His ex-girlfriend, she moved away to a private school not far from here, I can't for the life of me remember the name of it though

Victor: 5 minutes and I want to hear a pin *drop*

Fabien: We better get going then

Holly: Night

Daniel: Night

(everyone goes to their dorms)

(Fabiens, Daniels and Micks room)

Daniel: Hey Fabien. How tight is the security here?

Fabien: Pretty tight but getting around is easy as long as Victors asleep

Daniel: So its possible to get out of the building?

Fabien: Out of the building? Youd need to steal the keys from Victor and theres nearly impossible in itself

Daniel: So nobodys ever stolen those keys?

Fabien: Once last year Nina one of the spare keys but that was close

Daniel: Thanks better get to sleep now

*The next morning*

(Holly, Nina and Ambers room)

Nina: Holly! Holly! Wake up!

Holly: What time is it?

Nina: 6:30 but thats not the point look at this

(Nina shows Holly a letter)

Holly: Its from Charlotte

Nina: Yeah and look whos its addressed to

Holly: Jake?

Nina: They know each other right?

Holly: Not that I know of

Nina: but didn't he go to the same school as you?

Holly: No, she must of known him from somewhere else

Nina: Small World


	3. Holly's Problem

(Common room)

Jake: have you ever noticed Holly puts her hand by her side when she lies?

Daniel: What? Never noticed

Jake: watch, HOLLY!

Holly: Yeah

Jake: Did you have the last Danish pastry?

Holly: No (Moves hand to her side)

(Daniel and Jake laugh)

Holly: What?

Jake: You put your hand to your side when you said that...

Holly: and?

Daniel: That's what you do when you lie

Holly: No I don't (Moves hand to side involuntary)

Jake: See you do and that's why you moved it there

Holly: Or I do it when I'm telling the truth

Jake: but then... oh yeah

Daniel: but you did eat the last Danish pastry didn't you

Holly: yes (no movement)

Jake: Yep she defiantly does it when she lies

Daniel: just make sure it doesn't get you into trouble

Holly: well it's only you guess who know right?

*behind the door*

Jerome: Holly put her hand by her side when she lies...

Alfie: What's the point knowing that?

Jerome: Could come in useful, you never know

Alfie: So we know when she eats the last Danish pastry big deal

Jerome: well something weird is going on with the new kids and she might be our ticket in to finding out

Alfie: Do you think we should have a SIBUNA meeting then?

Jerome: No, no we will have a bit of fun, then we'll tell the others

Alfie: good idea

(Common room)

Jake: Me and Daniel are going to class, you gonna come or wait for Nina?

Holly: Wait for Nina I think

Daniel: see you in class then we got history right?

Holly: yeah see you bye

(Jerome and Alfie enter and sit either side of Holly)

Jerome: Who's Charlotte?

Holly: Don't know (Moves hand to her side)

Alfie: Oh so you do know who she is?

Holly: No, I've never seen her in my life

Jerome: That's true?

Holly: Yes she was Daniels ex-girlfriend but she left before I arrived at Daniels school

Alfie: True again?

Jerome: Yeah, looks like she's actually telling us the truth

Holly: What do you mean? And how do you know if I'm lying or not?

Jerome: Oh we heard you talking about it with Jake and Daniel

Holly: Your not going to tell anyone are you?

Jerome: No, as long as I get what I want

Holly: and what exactly do you want?

(Jerome smiles)

(Classroom)

(Holly and Jerome enter with Alfie a bit behind)

Mick: What happened to you? and why are you smiling?

Jerome: Guess who I am now dating?

(Daniel and Jake turn to look at Holly who looks downright miserable)

Holly: me (sadly)

Daniel: are you okay?

Holly: I'm fine (shouts at him)

Jake: Holly we need to talk

Holly: please not now

Jake: fine then at break

Holly: alright

Jerome: sorry she cant we're hanging out at break

Jake: what she just said she could

Jerome: yes well she forgot she was hanging out with me

Jake: Holly?

Holly: yeah sorry I forgot

Jake: fine then lunch?

(Holly looks at Jerome who shakes his head)

Holly: sorry

Jake: afterschool?

(Holly looks at Jerome who shakes his head)

Holly: I really can't I got lots of work and stuff

Jake: it's the first day back, we have no work

Holly: you know what I mean, I'm just really busy

Jake: Holly...

Holly: leave me alone

Jake: fine

Jerome: if I were you I wouldn't talk to her otherwise ill tell everyone about what you were doing out last night

Jake: you wouldn't dare, you were with me

Jerome: yes but I can leave that out and I'm the only one Victor trusts, willing to risk it?

Jake: fine, then I won't talk to her

(Biology class)

Alfie: What about my part of the deal?

Jerome: ill get her to do it later, now my biggest problem is Jake and Daniel

Alfie: but Jake won't talk to her after your deal

Jerome: of course he will and so will Daniel, Daniel will at least stay away if he thinks that is what she wants

Alfie: but he also knows when she's lying

Jerome: yeah, we need an actual reason so she would want him to stay away

Alfie: What about Jake?

Jerome: Well I need somebody with him at all times while I find sort out Daniel

Alfie: me?

Jerome: Who else?

*meanwhile*

Jake: Of course she was lying, I couldn't see her hand but I knew it was moving

Daniel: funny about her going out with Jerome

Jake: I want to ask her about that, something doesn't add up

Daniel: do you think it might be forced?

Jake: yeah and Jerome isn't going to let me talk to her so I need you to give a message to her, tell her to meet me outside the attic tonight 12:00

Daniel: um okay, but will you help me with something?

Jake: Sure

Daniel: I need you to distract Victor tonight whilst I steal a key

Jake: What the ones in his pocket?

Daniel: No there's a set of spare keys in his office

Jake: Why do you need it anyway?

Daniel: Well tomorrow night I need to get out the building because I'm meeting someone

Jake: Can you lend me the keys the next day because I'm meeting someone also

Daniel: I want to keep my meeting secret so could you not tell anyone?

Jake: Me too


	4. Suspicions

Amber: Jerome, are you serious?

Holly: yeah

Patricia: Leave her alone Amber she can go out with whoever she want

Amber: I'm just saying she probably could do better I mean every boy here likes you yet you choose Jerome?

Holly: I dunno I just said yes

(Daniel comes in)

Holly: Hey

Daniel: hey I need to talk to you about something... in private

Patricia: got it lets go Amber

Amber: but I want to knowwww (gets dragged away by Patricia)

Daniel: Why are you going out with Jerome?

Holly: he asked me and I said yes

Daniel: Did he make you?

Holly: no it was a choice

Daniel: a choice of what

Holly: going out with him and not going out with him

Daniel: so he didn't force you or anything

Holly: no (hand moves to side but Daniel didn't see)

Daniel: anyways Jake wants to meet you outside the attic at 12:00 tonight, don't talk about it or tell Jerome because he threatened Jake and told him not to talk to you

*Dinner time*

(Everyone's sat at the table, Mara and Amber are whispering)

Mara: Amber what are you doing?

Amber: Trying to work out something, why is Holly looking like that?

Mara: Like what?

Amber: like into space and upset?

Mara: I think anyone would be upset if they were going out with Jerome

(Amber and Mara laugh)

Jerome: what did you just say?

Mara & Amber: Nothing (in unison)

Amber: but seriously Holly looks like she's being forced to talk to him

Mara: maybe we should talk to her, it seemed a little fishy that her second day here and all of a sudden she's going out with Jerome and looking like she's hating it

Amber: I think she might be cheating on him with Jake

Mara: they've been out ten hours it seems unlikely especially since all ten of them were spent with you and Patricia

Amber: actually there was a time when Daniel came into the room and wanted to talk "in private"

Mara: so now she's cheating on him with Daniel

Amber: no what I mean is I listened from behind the door and Daniel said Jake was going to meet her at 12:00 outside the attic

Mara: ooh romantic

Amber: I know and did you see the way Jake was looking at her in biology, he defiantly likes her

Mara: who in their right mind would choose Jerome over Jake?

Amber: I know he's gorgeous but it would be a bit like choosing Jerome over Mick

Mara: that was one time and he was really nice to me, he's not even nice to Holly

Amber: that's true maybe he blackmailing her, that seems a "Jerome" thing to do

Mara: but what could he have on her in one day?

Amber: I dunno we should ask Holly though

(Amber,Nina and Holly's dorm)

Amber: me and Mara need to ask you something

Mara: yes and you have to tell us the truth

Holly: depends what it is

Amber: is Jerome forcing you to go out with him

Holly: no (moves hand to side)

Amber: hang on a second, you do that hand things every time you lie

Holly: no I don't (moves hand to side)

Mara: did you eat the last Danish pastry?

Holly: no (moves hand to side)

Amber: see, now tell us what he has on you

Holly: he knows when I'm lying

Mara: what?

Holly: he can get me to tell him anything

Amber: is that all?

Holly: Amber imagines he told everyone, they would all know when I was lying id never be able to open my mouth

Mara: so you could never lie because everyone would know you were lying

Amber: how many people know?

Holly: Daniel, Jake, Jerome, Alfie and you two

Mara: I think you should just come clean and dump him

Amber: totally

Holly: yeah I should, I'm going to go do it right now

(Jake, Jerome and Alfie's room)

Holly: Jerome we need to talk

Jerome: really I don't think we do

Holly: you can tell who you like, it's over

Jerome: oh no its not, I know you like Jake and you want what's best for him right?

Holly: what are you getting at?

Jerome: I warned him to stay away from you, you want to know why?

Holly: why?

Jerome: because you're going to kill him


	5. The Curse

Holly: What did you just say?

Jerome: You heard me; eventually you're going to kill him.

Holly: I won't, you can't force me too

Jerome: It's not voluntary, both of you have a rare magnetic field around you and if those fields touch he dies

Holly: Liar

Jerome: Want to test it?

Holly: well no

Jerome: exactly

Holly: how am I going to do classes and stuff then?

Jerome: ahh that's when I come in, as long as I'm around your magnetic forces wont activate

Holly: so as long as your there I can't kill him

Jerome: exactly, but if you don't agree to my terms I'll leave you on your own with him and see what happens..

Holly: you can't do this!

Jerome: oh, but I can

Holly: can I at least tell him

Jerome: no, we're going to let him suffer and by the way if you tell anyone...

Holly: right, what are your terms?

Jerome: you don't break up with me, you do all my homework, you get me meals, you carry my books and you let me copy of all your work and tests, oh and anything else I want

Holly: I can't do that I'll get caught and we'll both get in trouble

Jerome: but you won't get caught because you'll do all you work to a less high quality

Holly: but that's not fair

Jerome: I am saving Jake for you

Holly: fine, but how come it hasn't been off before

Jerome: because I only activated it an hour ago

Holly: so what if on the way here I accidently met him in the hallway

(Jerome shrugs his shoulders)

Jerome: It was unlikely

Holly: so how exactly would he have died?

Jerome: it would suck the soul of him and give it to you, making you immortal

Holly: and how exactly did you do it?

Jerome: well I can't tell you that can I, you might try and reverse it

Holly: so you can reverse it?

Jerome: yes, but it's near to impossible so I wouldn't even bother trying

Holly: what happens if I leave this school?

Jerome: then Jake will follow you and I won't

Holly: you can't force him to follow me

Jerome: of course not, but he will

Holly: not after I tell him

Jerome: ahh but you can't

Holly: why not?

Jerome: because if you were going to go and tell him I would have to go

Holly: fine I'll tell Daniel to tell him

Jerome: and if you see Jake in the corridor...

Holly: fine will you come with me? Please?

Jerome: umm no

Holly: out of interest how far away from me do you have to be for it to kill him?

Jerome: anything more than one metre

(Common room)

Amber: have you noticed Jerome's been acting different?

Nina: yeah almost bitchy

Amber: exactly, and he seems to really hate Jake

Jake: yeah he really really hates me

Nina: probably because he thinks Holly likes you

Jake: he thinks Holly likes me?

Amber: duh

Nina: did you not know?

Jake: no, I thought we were just friends

Amber: well clearly not everyone knows your completely in love with her

Jake: am not

Nina: uh yeah you are, you hate seeing her and Jerome together

Amber: good job she's dumping him

Jake: what? Why?

Amber: he was blackmailing her into going out with him

Nina: makes sense

Jake: do you know where she is?

Amber: she went to go and dump him like half an hour ago and I haven't seen her since

Jake: I'll go and check my dorm


	6. Trust Nobody

(Jake, Jerome and Alfies dorm)

Jake: hey Holly we need to talk

Holly: no, you need to go away, like now

Jake: what? He forced you to say that didn't he?

Holly: no he didn't actually, you just need to leave

Jake: it's MY dorm

Holly: fine then I'll go, Jerome coming?

Jerome: yeah babes

Holly: what did you just call me?

Jerome: babes?

Holly: yeah why it makes me feel uncomfortable

Jerome: fine then i wont call you it... babes

Holly: whatever

(Holly and Jerome leave)

Jake: what the hell

(Jake gets out phone)

**TO: Amber **

**i thought u sed they broke up?**

**FROM: JAKEEE SEXXII3xxx**

**TO: JAKEEE SEXXII3xxx**

**Y she went 2 go break up ages ago**

**Xxx **

**Lurve ya**

**FROM: Amber **

**TO: Amber **

**They didnt look broken up 2 me**

**FROM: JAKEEE SEXXII3xxx**

**TO: Nina x**

**Hey did Holly go and break up wiv Jerome?**

**FROM: jake**

**TO: jake**

**I thnk so she wnt ovr there ages ago to do it**

**FROM: Nina x**

**TO: Holly 3 x**

**Did u break up wiv Jerome?**

**FROM: Jakeee**

**TO: jakeee**

**No actually i didnt and its none of ur business actually**

**FROM: Holly 3 x**

**TO: HOLLY X**

**Have u not broken u wiv J yet?**

**FROM: ambeeee**

**TO: ambeeee**

**no and im not going to so keep out of it**

**FROM: HOLLY X**

(Amber, Nina and Holly's dorm)

Amber: get everyone, emergency SIBUNA meeting in Fabians room

Nina: everyone except Mick, Mara and the newbies right?

Amber: no invite Jake and Daniel, I think we can trust them

Nina: what about Jerome?

Amber: no something tells me we can't trust him anymore

Nina: Fabians dorm in ten minutes right

(Fabian, Daniel and Mick's room)

Amber: where's Mick, he's not coming back soon is he?

Fabian: no he's training; he's going to be at least a couple of hours

Amber: good

Nina: okay so Jake and Daniel, we have a secret club called SIBUNA

Amber: Anubis backwards

Nina: yeah and since you know Holly and something weirds going on we are inviting you to our club to help us

Jake: okay

Fabian: Mick, Mara and Holly don't know about it and Jerome knows about it but we don't trust him any more so hes out

Alfie: wait what did he do?

Amber: hes been acting weird and he was blackmailing Holly into going out with him and when she came back from dumping him Holly was all weird and didn't dump him

Alfie: thats not his fault, its Holly's

**TO: Fabian 3**

**I don't think we can trust Alphie either he is a little too quick to take sides**

**FROM: NINA XXX**

**TO: NINA XXX**

**Agreed, we need to get Alfie out**

**FROM: Fabian 3**

Nina: hey Alfie can you get me a glass of water, my throat hurts a bit

Fabian: since your up can you get me a glass of orange juice

Amber: diet coke please, no froth and a packet of prawn cocktail crisps

Alfie: fine ill go, don't start the meeting without me though

(Alfie leaves)

Patricia: what was that about?

Nina: I don't trust Alfie he was too quick to defend Jerome

Amber: yeah i noticed that too, so i played along

Fabian: yeah whatever Amber, you just wanted a drink and crisps

Amber: did not

Daniel: did

Amber: did NOT

Nina: okay back to the meeting, we all know something strange is going on with Holly and Jerome, anyone know what happened?

Amber: at first he blackmailed her but then she realised that what he was blackmailing her about was really nothing and then she went to go dump him but never did and when anyone asks her about it she gets all mad and tells them to mind their own business

Nina: maybe he found threatened her or something

Jake: he tried to blackmail me into not talking to her

Fabian: so hes been blackmailing people to get her what a weirdo

Amber: but its weird its like he doesn't even care that their going out yet he went to so much trouble to get her to go out with him

Nina: definitely weird

Daniel: does it strike anyone as odd that Holly hates him so much

Jake: hate, what do you mean hates?

Daniel: she hates him; she says it's like being in prison because he's always around

Nina: like Victor used to be, only worse

Daniel: yeah I've seen her write it all in her diary, not that she would let me see...

Amber: diary, what diary?

Daniel: that little black one she keeps in the front pocket of her bag

Joy: but her bag is a tote bag it dosent have a pocket at the front

Daniel: yeah but that big heart on the front, it opens up as a pocket

Jake: how do you know all this?

Daniel: ive been snooping around since things were getting weird

Nina: i think we need to find her diary

Amber: totally

Patricia: but how do we get it?

Nina: Amber, go and find her and make sure she comes nowhere near the room, Patricia, guard the door

(Nina picks up bag and opens the hidden front pocket, a diary and picture fall out)

Nina: but, it can't be

Fabian what is it?

Nina: it's a picture of all twelve of us

Fabian: what it's only four days into term

Nina: I think this just got weirder


	7. Charlotte

Fabian: Nina, it's taken 9 months in the future

Nina: how you know?

Fabian: the dates on the back, July 2nd 2011

Nina: five days before my birthday

Fabian: let's go show the others

Nina: ill bring the diary as well

(Fabian and Nina leave the room and head to Fabians)

Nina: we found her diary and this picture, it's taken nine months

Amber: spooky

Daniel: Jake, what are you doing?

Jake: looking at the picture obviously

Daniel: no in the picture your hands doing something, like a hand gesture

Jake: oh yeah, I was probably stretching or something

Daniel: no look, your making a C with your hands

Amber: oh look I'm making a T

Daniel: Nina you're making an O

Fabian: I think I'm making an L

Jake: hang on a second we're spelling charlotte

Daniel: Charlotte as in the one I'm meeting tonight?

Nina: maybe but why would we be spelling Charlotte

Patricia: maybe its a warning

Daniel: yeah maybe ill ask Charlotte about it tonight

Fabian: has anyone noticed Jerome is doing a letter? If this is a warning then why is he helping us?

Nina: maybe we forced him to do it?

Jake: he dosent look forced to me

Amber: he looks like Jerome from last term

Nina: yeah so does Alfie

Daniel: Holly looks happy as well

Fabian: look at the ground, there's empty cans and streamers

Nina: we had a party

Amber: but why, what happened and why are they trying to warn us

Daniel: if this picture was to warn us how come Holly has it and hasn't shown us yet

Jake: maybe she didn't know if she could trust us

Nina: or she was scared

Amber: why would she be scared?

Nina: look at the reflection between Victor and Holly

Fabian: hes holding a gun to her back

Amber: What?

Jake: oh my god

Patricia: you don't think Victor and Jerome are working together do you?

Nina: why would you say that?

Patricia: well he trusts Jerome the most, Jerome has started acting all prison guardy and now this, seems suspicious don't you think?

Fabian: very

Nina: I think I can hear footsteps outside

(Alfie walks in)

Alfie: did I miss anything?

Nina: no but Mick's coming back so we're having it another day, we will tell you when

Alfie: oh, okay

(Everyone leaves)

Nina: I feel bad for lying to Alfie

Fabian: we don't know if we can trust him

Nina: yeah I suppose, we still have her diary, should we read it?

Fabian: yeah attic?

Nina: kay

Fabian: do you still have the key?

Nina: uhuh its in my pocket

(in the attic)

Nina: Fabian, I think someone has been here, recently

Fabian: me too, looks like they were looking for something

Nina: I don't think they found the panel though

Fabian: good the cups still stored under the floorboard there right?

Nina: yeah, shine the torch on the diary I can barely see it

Fabian: okay let's find the entry for the day she got here, probably the best place to start

_Dear diary,_

_My first day at boarding school was strange the only person who knew me was Daniel and that was strange. My roommates are nice but everyone is a bit different to __how there were __how they will be. I knew i had to come back but I also knew that getting to know my best friend again would be strange. Ive spend as much time as possible with Jake and Daniel today because I know what will happen tomorrow, I can't look "Jerome" in the eye yet._

Nina: Fabian, she's talking like she knew everything that is going to happen

Fabian: I know spooky or what

_Dear diary, I'm preparing myself for what will happen today I tried to make sure she couldn't hear me but she did somehow. Its weird knowing what's happening, I wish I could stop it but I can't she's trying to stop me from talking to people. I think she's even trying to control me, I hope somebody sees what's going on or else nobody will be able to stop her. Tomorrow night at 12:00 Daniels going out and he is going to get taken by her. If I could protect anyone from her it would be Daniel, Jake can handle her but Daniel, I'm not so sure. _

Fabian: Nina, Its going to be alright

Nina: Fabian its 11:50 we have to go now

Fabian: it's locked

Nina: what?

Fabian: the keys not working its jammed

Nina: What are we going to do?

(Fabian trips and falls on bookcase which then moves to reveal a tunnel)

Nina: how did you do that?

Fabian: I honestly don't know

(Nina and Fabian go down tunnel which leads outside)

Nina: how have we never noticed that before?

Fabian: well we havened been here for ages

Nina: what's the time?

Fabian: 11:56

Nina: great, look there he is

(Nina runs over to Daniel)

Daniel: hey Nina what you doing?

Nina: trying to stop you from going anywhere

Daniel: what? You used to go into the attic and sneak around all the time!

Nina: no, read this

(Nina shows him the page about him)

Nina: who were you meeting anyway?

Daniel: Charlotte

Fabian: so Charlottes the girl Holly's talking about

Daniel: It can't be her they have never even met

*meanwhile*

(Common room)

Jake: what you doing here?

Amber: couldn't sleep, Ive been having nightmares about this girl, i don't know who she was and then I found the photograph, Nina must of dropped it

Jake: what does this have to do with your nightmares

Amber: the girl who I was dreaming about it staring out of the attic window

(Jake looks closer)

Jake: Charlotte


	8. Nina's Secret

Jake: Amber this is bad, really bad

Amber: why?

Jake: because you're dreaming of her, Daniels supposed to be meeting her and shes staring out of the attic window, I think we need to find Fabian and Nina

Amber: its midnight theres probably in bed

(Fabian, Nina and Daniel come in the common room and sit down)

Amber: or not

Jake: you dropped the photo and Amber saw something nobody noticed

Amber: look there's a face in the attic

Daniel: Charlottes face

Nina: but what's she doing?

Fabian: she smiling

Nina: speaking of Charlotte look at this

(Nina shows Jake and Amber the diary)

Fabian: hang on, the diary used to be almost full, but look there's only a few pages after today

Nina: I think the words are erasing because they haven't happened, we should probably take pictures of the pages so they're not lost

*taking pictures of the pages*

Amber: Nina read this: _She told me about the curse today I know she wouldn't hurt Jake but me on the other hand, well let's just say she wouldn't mind me gone. Everyone thinks it's me she likes and Jake she can't stand but actually what she wants is separation. I don't know what she did with Jerome; I think his body is in the basement or somewhere. I'm starting to forget what I remember from back then but the memory of what she did to Jerome is as vivid as ever._

Nina: Fabian, im really scared

Amber: me too

Jake: I think we need to work out what she means but I'm tired lets go to bed

(Victor enters the room)

Victor: Why are you not in bed hmm?

Nina: Me and Amber just came down for a glass of water

Victor: yet you have no water

Nina: we were about to get it

Victor: whilst sitting down and talking in the middle of the night, detention for all of you every night this week

Jake: but its 11:58 and a Sunday?

Victor: well then all next week and the week after, happy now?

Jake: oops

Victor: bed now, all of you

(Everyone goes to bed)

(Amber, Nina and Holly's room)

Amber: Holly's asleep, the bit about Daniel, its disappeared

Nina: of course if it never happened Holly couldn't write about it

Amber: but what's replaced it sounds worse

_She's angry, Daniel never turned up so she plotting to kill. To kill the boy, Fabian. The girl,was the one who warned him not to go so rather than kill her, she's going to kill Fabian as she knows it will be worse especially as she will know it's because she warned Daniel. _

Nina: look its writing itself

_s-h-e-s g-o-i-n-g t-o h-i-s d-o-r-m w-i-t-h a k-n-i-f-e_

Nina: AMBER we need to go

(Nina and Amber run to Fabians dorm)

Nina: she's going to kill you!

Fabian: uhuh I can see that

(Nina turns to see Charlotte smiling)

Amber: whoa, you're really pretty

Charlotte: oh thank you, maybe I won't kill you

Nina: what do you want with us?

Charlotte: oh Nina, silly little Nina you of all should know that getting the one we want is hard

Nina: what are you talking about?

Charlotte: please, do you think I don't know how you got this one (points a perfectly manicured finger at Fabian) to fall in love with you? Maybe you should tell him yourself

Fabian: Nina what's she talking about?

Nina: I didn't mean to Fabian

Fabian: Nina what did you do (his voice more forceful)

Nina: I swear I didn't mean to

Charlotte: oh for god's sake, none of the whole mystery thing last year was real it was the effect of the drug in her perfume; anyone who breathed it in believed had all sorts of hallucinations, such as being in love with her

Fabian: what do you mean me being in love with her is a hallucination?

Charlotte: well over the summer holidays, as I result of not breathing in the perfume you didn't feel anything for Nina did you?

Fabian: well, um I sort of had some doubt about it but I thought that was not being around her, not that I had stopped being drugged by some psycho girl

Nina: I didn't know what it was doing until the summer holidays I swear and then I knew nobody would believe me so I kept quiet

Fabian: but you're still wearing the perfume

Nina: well I didn't want to lose you

Fabian: and you thought this was better? This is over Nina and I never want to speak to you again

Nina: Fabian

Fabian: I really don't want to hear it

Charlotte: harsh, well I think that may have hurt you more than killing him, maybe I'll wait for you two to get back together before I kill him, assuming you do get back together after DRUGGING HIM AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS well im guessing we'll be meeting again, so don't try to run away or anything because I WILL find you

Amber: What does she mean, did you drug me Nina?

Nina: I didn't mean too I swear

Amber: save it Nina, I'm going to bed

(Amber leaves the dorm and Nina follows)

Nina: I need to just some sleep


	9. Sacrifice

*Next Morning*

Nina: morning Amber

Amber: save it for someone who cares Nina

Holly: what happened between you two?

Amber: nothing just she lied to me, to everyone

Nina: Amber, I swear I didn't mean too

Amber: so everything that happened last year was just a hallucination

Nina: sorry

Holly: what are you talking about?

Amber: Nina drugged us to think all these strange things happening are real, but their not are they

Nina: no, they can't be

(Amber leaves)

Nina: I need to talk to you Holly

Holly: Can't it wait till after breakfast?

Nina: I suppose

Holly: you haven't seen my diary have you?

Nina: nope can't say I have

(Everyone's at breakfast)

Patricia: she what?

Amber: she admitted it herself, didn't she Fabian

Fabian: yeah

(Joy enters)

Joy: guess what? I'm well again?

Fabian: hey come sit here Joy

(Joy sits down next to Fabian)

Fabian: sorry for not going to see you, it's been really hectic

Joy: its alright, we still walking to school together?

Fabian: yeah just me and you?

Mara: um what about Nina?

Joy: Fabian, who is Nina?

Fabian: my EX-girlfriend

(Nina walks eyes red from crying)

Mara: are you okay?

Nina: yeah fine

Mick: are you sure?

Holly: you look like you've been crying, need to talk?

Nina: I'm fine really

Amber: you guys won't be all buddy with her after you found out what she did

Fabian: Amber, don't

Amber: she drugged us all, in fact she's probably still drugging us now with her stupid American perfume, she made us think she was are friend when really she was FORCING us to think we liked her

Fabian: Amber, stop it

Amber: It's not like she was ever going to tell us, she didn't even have the decency to tell us herself

(Nina runs out of the room)

Amber: nobody's going to go after you Nina (shouts)

Fabian: was that really necessary Amber

Joy: she DRUGGED you Fabian, she drugged us all

Mara: I thought she was our friend

Mick: me too, I just can't believe she did that

Holly: Imagining Nina as a psycho is just too weird

Fabian: even though she is a psycho, she did save my life

Holly: what do you mean?

Fabian: well last night Charlotte tried to kill me because Nina warned Daniel about meeting her and because Nina was so upset that I dumped her, Charlotte said that Nina had suffered enough and that she would wait until we got back together before she killed me

Holly: so now you're safe?

Fabian: yes I guess

Holly: oh my gosh, I've got to go see Nina

(Holly leaves room)

Amber: what was that about?

Fabian: I'm not sure, but I think Holly knows something

Mara: who's Charlotte?

Amber: Daniels ex who tried to kill Fabian and Daniel why?

Mara: she tried to kill them?

Amber: keep up Mara

Mick: did we miss something last year?

Fabian: no, because none of it was real

Mara: okay but I'm still a little confused

(Hallway)

Charlotte: you know more than you're letting on

Holly: what are you talking about?

Charlotte: I know where you're from and what you're doing

Holly: and I know that you lose

Charlotte: is that so? I warned you about Jake and your "affliction" and this is how you repay me

Holly: you tried to kill me

Charlotte: no I will try and kill you, remember it hasn't happened yet

Holly: killing me won't stop them

Charlotte: yeah but killing you now will

Holly: you think they won't notice, they managed to solve a hundred year old case before a group of experts did and saved that girl Joy

Charlotte: I think your forgetting that none of that happened, it was a hallucination

Holly: that's what you think

Charlotte: well somebody's had a little too much, I suppose being her roommate means you get drugged 24/7

Holly: Why are you doing this Charlotte?

Charlotte: stop it!

Holly: stop what?

Charlotte: making me feel like a child

Holly: but that's exactly what you want isn't it?

Charlotte: what do you mean?

Holly: you may be gorgeous now, but you won't stay it, eventually you will age like everyone else

Charlotte: but that's the difference between you and me, you don't want eternal life do you?

Holly: no

Charlotte: we could have worked on this together you know, it's not too late

Holly: your right, it's not too late, Charlotte you have to stop this those powers you have, they will run out and then you'll be going to prison

Charlotte: except I know what fuels them, and killing you will fuel it for monthes

Holly: Charlotte, don't

(Charlotte's smiles and Holly screams)

(common room)

Fabian: what was that?

Joy: Nina probably

Fabian: I'll just go and check

Joy: after all she did

Fabian: it could have been Holly

Joy: oh because she pretty you have to make sure she's okay, you didn't make sure she's okay

Fabian: Joy

Joy: fine go

(Fabian leaves)

Mara: have any of you seen Holly?

Joy: nope not since she went upstairs, we heard a scream so Fabian went to go check if anything's wrong

Mara: hey Joy don't you think Fabians sort of using you to get back at Nina

Joy: no, I know him, he wouldn't do that

Mara: but they broke up last night

Joy: coincidence

Mara: okay, I'm just saying

Joy: it's okay I know you're just looking out for me

(Fabian enters)

Fabians: Holly's missing and there's a load of blood in the hallway


	10. The departed

**First of all 1000 hits woohoo and second please r+r **

Joy: Fabian, this is getting creepy can we please just tell someone

Fabian: not yet we have no proof, when Holly doesn't come back we will tell somebody but right now no one will believe us

Joy: but what if what happened to her happens to us

Fabian: it won't, I promise it won't

_Fabian: why am I thinking of Nina? (in his head)_

Joy: what's wrong you zoned out then?

Fabian: nothing's wrong

Joy: Fabian you can tell me

Fabian: just stop it, stop acting like you never went away, things have changed

Joy: like what, **she's **here, but everyone hates her don't they

Fabian: I don't hate her I just... I dunno, can't handle her right now

Joy: Fabian, she DRUGGED you

Fabian: it was an accident

Joy: yeah what about the week we have been back, she was still drugging you then

Fabian: look, let's just not talk about her

Joy: I need to go talk to Mara about something, talk later 'kay?

(Mara, Patricia and Joy's room)

Joy: I think he still likes Nina

Mara: why do you think that?

Joy: well he was quick to defend her and he was defending her to Amber at breakfast wasn't he

Mara: well they were in love weren't they and they did break up only last night

Joy: I suppose but do you think he'll forget about her?

Mara: if I'm being honest a part of him will always love Nina but the Nina he used to know not the new psycho Nina

Joy: so what do I do?

Mara: nothing, Nina messed about and now he hates her for it

Joy: he doesn't hate her; he said he just can't handle her

Mara: yeah well, now they're not together so just be Joy with no schemes or anything

Joy: hmmm you have a point there

(Nina's room)

Fabian: Nina I don't know what to do, I want to get over you, but I can't and I think it would be best if one of us moved out, I don't mind moving out but I thought I should tell you just so you know what I'm doing

Fabian: Nina?

Fabian: where are you?

Victor: she changed houses

Fabian: why where to?

Victor: I don't know, why don't you ask Ms Martin herself? I think shes still downstairs getting her things ready

Fabian: thanks

(Fabian rushes downstairs)

Fabian: Nina

Nina: what Fabian? Here to make me feel bad again?

Fabian: No, I think we should still be friends

Nina: I... don't think it would be a good idea

Fabian: Nina, I just, I don't think I can live without seeing you, you were such a big part of my life and now you're going please just let's be friends

Nina: sorry I can't, see you around

_Nina: oh god that was hard, I just wanted to tell him the truth but telling him the truth would put him in danger_

Fabian: it's alright; it would probably be awkward anyway

_Fabian: I think I still love her, why is everything so complicated_

(Fabian goes to room and plays song on his guitar)

_Slow down, lie down_

_Remember it's just you and me,_

_Don't sell out, bow out,_

_Remember how this used to be,_

_I just want you closer, is that alright?_

_Baby let's get closer tonight,_

_Grant my last request and just let me hold you,_

_Don't shrug your shoulders, lay down beside me,_

_Sure I can except we're going nowhere, but one last time lets go there,_

_Lay down beside me_

_I've found that I'm bound,_

_To wander down that one way road,_

_And I realise all about your lies,_

_But I'm no wiser than the fool I was before,_

_I just want you closer, is that alright?_

_Baby let's get closer tonight,_

_Grant my last request and just let me hold you,_

_Don't shrug your shoulders, lay down beside me,_

_And sure I can accept we're going nowhere, but one last time lets go there,_

_Lay down beside me,_

_Baby, baby, baby tell me how can, how can this be wrong?_

_Grant my last request and just me hold you,_

_Don't shrug your shoulders, lay down beside me,_

_And sure I can accept we're going nowhere, but one last time lets go there,_

_Lay down beside me,_

_Yeah lay down beside me,_

_One last time let's go there,_

_Lay down beside me_

_**First person to tell me the name of this song ^ gets a character named after them**___

Mick: you still love her don't you?

Fabian: what?

Mick: that song, it was about Nina wasn't it

Fabian: How did you know?

Mick: I'm not sure, it was probably the lyrics

Fabian: that obvious huh?

Mick: I know what she did was bad and all but this proves that is wasn't the perfume that made you love her

Fabian: oh yeah, so maybe I did always love her

Mick: uhuh

Fabian: but I still can't forgive her

Mick: no, but eventually you will

Fabian: hang on a second, you remember when Holly went to go see Nina and never came back

Mick: yeah

Fabian: she had just realised something hadn't she, and what were we talking about

Mick: Nina and about last night with Charlotte

Fabian: so Holly realised something about that and had to go and see Nina

Mick: and now she's dead

Fabian: yes, that's annoying


	11. Lies

**Well done to Early-Birdie-Girlie who was the first one to tell the name of the song in the last chapter, also I decided that I'm going to do the rest of the story normally and I might update the first bit to a normal story instead of a script, haven't decided...**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the house of Anubis **

Fabian sat down on his bed and begun to think, Holly clearly knew something, but what, what could she possibly of realised. Just as he was about to go to bed he decided to quickly check facebook, over 50 comments about his new relationship status, a couple wall posts, nothing major really. Then he saw it, Holly's picture, online. "Hollyyyyyy" typed and a few seconds' later "fabbbeeesss" came back. "What happened to you" I replied , "I don't know but you need to help me, I'm not sure where I am, a hotel in the city maybe but I have a feeling we are still close to the school" she replyed. "Wait who took you?" I asked. No reply and she was offline. Damn. He got out his guitar and started playing:

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say _

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_Buts that's nothing new yeah yeah_

_I loved you with the fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say sorry like the angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet of the ground_

"You really need to work out things with Nina" Mick said as he entered the room and sat down beside Fabian, "You don't need to be so angry at her, it's alright to admit to love her"

"I don't love her!" Fabian shouted and went to bed

"Alright mate" Mick said as he turned the light off "we'll see who is right in the end"

Meanwhile in the Isis house Nina had just finished unpacking her things. She had just unpacked a book when her new roommate arrived. Nina turned around to see a tall, brown haired girl put her books away.

"Hi, I'm Nina, I'm your new roommate" Nina said sweetly

"Oh hi, you must be the girl who swapped with Callie, I'm Magen" the girl said as she disappeared into the bathroom, emerging with a toothbrush a few seconds later. "So are you going to bed or what?"

"Oh yeah right, bed" Nina replied "with all the drama today, I sort of forgot about my basic needs" Nina began to think of the thing she most needed, Fabian, but no, she had to stick to the plan, the reason why Fabian is safe in his bed right now. Except Fabian wasn't safe in his bed, he was in his bed, but not safe. When Nina moved out somebody moved in and that person was deadly.

"Hi guys" Charlotte said as she walked through the corridor, grinning at the expressions of horror on the faces of the residents of Anubis house. She knew they were all afraid or her since almost killing that boy, but this was exactly what she wanted. Surrender. Once she broke their spirit, they would be easy to defeat, like flies in Charlotte's web. It was simple. Amber was in so much shock she screamed and refused to let her in her dorm, but eventually she gave up and spent the night in the other dorm. With a dorm to herself she began to plot. Fabian was first on her list, then Amber, then all the rest of them and then leave Daniel and Jake. She would kill Holly eventually but not yet, she needed her first.

It was midnight and Nina was feeling restless, she couldn't get to sleep. So she grabbed her songbook and headed outside. When she was younger she would just go outside and all her troubles would go away, the soft spring breeze or the crisp autumn leaves would be enough to fix anything that troubled her. It didn't work as well nowadays but she still did it. So began to look for the song, she so badly had to sing:

_I heard you settled down,_

_That you found a girl and your married now,_

_I heard that your dreams came true,_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love",_

_But sometimes it hurts instead",_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead yeah,_

_You know how time flies,_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives,_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze,_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish for nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead," _

_Nothing compares,_

_No worries or cares, _

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,_

_Would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish for nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead," _

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish for nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead," _

"Nina!" a voice shouted from the darkness, Nina spun round to see Fabian running toward her. It had been raining and Fabians hair was plastered to his face, he looked so adorable that she wanted to tell him everything, but she had to fight it, he couldn't know. "Nina!" he shouted "We need to talk"

"Fabian, no we don't!" Nina said still fighting the urge to kiss him

"Nina, I still love you" Fabian said, he was so close Nina could hear his heart beating. Nina felt like she was going to faint, why did everything have to be so hard.

"Fabian, I'm sorry but I only ever liked you as a friend, I mean we were never actually dating, more like messing about right?" Nina managed before ran off leaving Fabian in the rain.


	12. Deceit

Daniel spun round to see Jake pacing up and down. "Her parents probably just picked her up" he told Jake "lots of people decide they miss their parents". The receptionist came back with the record and put them on the table, she had also bothered to get Jake a glass of water since he was so pale. Ever since he heard the scream and saw the blood, he refused to speak and stayed in his room for the rest of the evening and I was only when Daniel told him that they were going to find out what had happened to Holly, did he get up and leave his room.

They had been waiting at least twenty minutes to find Holly's file and then her reason for absence. "Well she hasn't left; her parents have just taken her out of school to go to a funeral" the receptionist. Daniel smiled at this; if Holly was dead whoever took her would have said she was leaving permanently. Jake on the other hand didn't look happy, he didn't know where she was, whether or not she was alive or even if she loved him.

"At least we know she's alive" said Daniel as they walked out of the office.

"How do you know she wasn't going to her funeral? And if she wasn't dead she's probably never coming back" shouted Jake angry at Daniel for seeming happy at the fact he seemed happy enough, even though she wasn't there.

"What's gotten into you, we are going to find her Jake" Daniel said as they walked over to Fabian.

Fabian was staring into space as Joy went on and on about her kidnapping. She never seemed to shut up about it and but today it didn't matter as all he could think about was _her _he couldn't seem to even say her name without his heart dropping as he remembered what she said "_Fabian, I'm sorry but I only ever liked you as a friend, I mean we were never actually dating, more like messing about right?"_ he was so sure she felt the same way, clearly not. At least he had Joy, she was pretty, smart and everyone had expected them to go out but she wasn't Nina, and she never would be, something he would have to accept. She didn't have Nina's cute American accent, or her kindness, or her amazing voice or her ability to make him smile whatever, whenever.

"So do you want to?" Joy asked

"Im sorry, what?" Fabian said

"You weren't even listening, god Fabian" said Joy as she stormed off

"What did she say?" Fabian asked Daniel and Jake as they were nearby.

"She asked you to the prom" Daniel told Fabian who had slipped into a trance as he saw Nina walk past.

Nina knew she would have to get to class somehow and since going past her old house was the only way, so she took a breath, closed her eyes and silently prayed he wasn't there, but of course he was. She saw with look at her with disgust as if she was garbage to him. So she carried on walking, ashamed at what she had done last night.

Fabian saw her notice him and just look away as if she didn't care than he was heartbroken, that he had been thinking back to all the time they spent together, wondering if she ever felt something for him. She just walked past him not even waving or smiling or something. Screw her, I have Joy and she's ten times better than Nina will ever be he thought as he made his way to class. Screw her.

Although they were not in the same house they still has Drama together and Fabian thought of a perfect revenge, they had choice of what to perform, a scene of a play or a song. So Fabian got out his guitar and begun to play and sing but slower than the original:

_I see you driving round town, _

_With the girl I love and I'm like, _

_Forget you,_

_Oo,oo,oooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough, I'm like,_

_Forget you,_

_And forget her too,_

_Said, if I was richer, id still be with ya,_

_Ha, aint that some shhh,_

_And although there's pain in my chest,_

_I still wish you the best with a..._

_Forget you,_

_Oo,oo,ooo_

At this point Mr Winkler had stopped Fabian and asked to have a word with him. "You can't do take out all this emotion in class, I'm disappointed in you Fabian"

"All I did was sung a damn song, what's the problem in that" Fabian said getting his phone out and texting someone.

"Fabian, seriously what is going on, why you are acting so childish, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to give you a detention "Mr Winkler asked wondering why Fabian was acting so cocky and stupid "Speaking of which have you seen Nina?" at which Fabian stormed out. Mr Winkler caught up to Nina to tell her that her schoolwork simply wasn't good enough recently and that she would a detention.

Meanwhile Jake was packing his stuff up into a backpack and getting a bottle of water, he had been waiting for a taxi for ten minutes and was getting more and more impatient. He knew she was alive, he just knew she was. He could hear the taxi outside so grabbed his stuff and went to go find her, however long it would take. He told the driver to take him to the town centre; if he couldn't find her at least he could get a room at a bed and breakfast. He knew Daniel would want to go come, but he really couldn't deal with Daniel, and **when **he found her he was going to tell her he loved her.

"Fabian, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like a douche?" Asked Mick when he finally caught up with Fabian

"Just letting her know exactly how I feel about her" said Fabian, ever since last night we was angry, aggressive and just plain mine. He was making up for four years of being "a nice guy" in one morning and pretty much everyone was annoyed with him, except Mick who knew what had happened, and even he was getting sick of it.

"Stop acting like a bloody child and get over it, so we were all wrong and she doesn't like you, so what" said Mick getting angrier and angrier with every word Fabian said.

"Because fricken I love her okay! I didn't just tell her I liked her and she said she wanted to stay friends, I told her I loved her and she said she thought we were just fooling around, do you know how that feel? I told her I loved her Mick"

"Told who you loved them?" said Joy from behind them

"Nobody" said Fabian "nobody, it doesn't matter" He needed somebody to make Nina jealous and Joy was perfect, she and Nina never got on because they were such opposites. All houses were going to the same prom so she would be there when he arrived with Joy on his arms. "Hey Joy, you wanna go prom together?" he said proud of his plan.

"kay, we should coordinate our colours so we match and..."Joy said, Fabian wasn't listening to the rest of what she was saying , because frankly he couldn't care less all that mattered was that Nina would be so jealous of him.


	13. Moving on

Fabian's POV

I thought about what Mick said, of course he was right. This isn't me, since when do I talk back to teachers and act all stupid. All I needed to do is get over her and Joy was so nice to me. I loved her before she disappeared and I still like her know, the thing is, whatever we had, well we don't seem to have it anymore.

"Hey Fabian, whatcha thinking 'bout?" said Joy smiling, I used to love that smile, it's so cute.

"I love your smile it's so... happy" I told her taking her hand

"Happy? What sort of description is that?" she said jokingly

I started to remember why I fell in love with her

Holly's POV

It was cold in the hotel room, the heating had broken a long time ago and nobody had bothered to fix it. The bed sheets were dirty and the floor was disgusting, how did she expect me to live here? Having said that, at least I'm alive, I thought I was dead for sure yesterday when she took me. That's what she wants everyone to think though now she's gone back. She locked me in this room and told them that her sister was grounded, this hotel is the sort that don't ask questions, even if you arrive dragging a girl, with your hand over the girls mouth.

All of a sudden the door opens a boy is pushed in and the door is closed then locked again. The boy has clearly been beaten as his face is bloody and bruised. He doesn't speak but only nods, acknowledging my presence; he sits of the floor and begins to gently hum its quite but mesmerising. A few seconds in I realise he is quietly singing:

_... But darling _

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

By now he's realised I'm staring at him and stops.

"Will" he says

"What did you say" I say confused

"Will, My names Will as In I Will" he says as I smile, he is really quite cute especially now he's smiling. He has brown hair and really dark brown, almost black eyes. He looked like a friend.

"Holly, as in like the prickly leaf" I say smiling, I see him looking at me as I step out of the darkness. The damp on the walls all over my top. I wonder what he was done to deserve being locked in this prison but decide to ask him later; he doesn't look too comfortable being in this room. Don't get me wrong, I get food and water but that's about it, finally being around another living being, one that is an actual human being and not one of the woodlice I found in the bed.

Nina's POV

We had drama yesterday and I think Fabian might be upset to say the least. Everyone hates me in that house, better for them I suppose, but I miss them all. I don't think Jerome really blackmailed Holly, Charlotte's fault I'm guessing. Amber probably still hates me, Patricia, Alfie and Jerome too. But most of all I think I hurt Fabian the most, not with the whole me saying I drugged them but the fact that he told me he loved me and I lied, I said it in the most mean way I could imagine.

My new house knows nothing about what I supposedly did, so they don't hate me, yet. Magen has been really nice, introducing me to the entire house, who seem nice but they're not Anubis. I am really slacking behind in work though; I have a detention afterschool with Mr Winkler. I am just so distracted, everything seems to be happening all at once and I really don't know how to deal with it.

Holly's POV

Its night now and Will has barely moved, he's just staring into space. Occasionally we talked but it was brief and for a couple seconds at a time before one of us ran out of things to say. It is so cold in here; I'm shivering and wishing I had worn something warmer when I was taken. The bed sheets had been removed so I couldn't even wrap myself in that. It must be about eleven o'clock now, but it's too cold to sleep and I'm not going to take my chances with the bed which seems to have various insects crawling around in it.

Suddenly, Will comes over to me and puts his jacket over me, he's also shivering she I put it over him as well; it doesn't really cover us so I move closer to him. I think it might be snowing outside, not that I can see as the windows had been boarded up and I was too cold to go and see. He puts his arm round me and tells me that talking should distract us. After a while he gets up and unpleasant draft comes hits my side where he was. He reappears with the shower curtain.

"It's not very thick, but its bigger enough, if we fold it in half, to cover both of us and its not mouldy or anything" he says sitting down beside me and putting the shower curtain over us "I think we should probably get some sleep now, it's pretty late"

We both lay down next to each other under the curtain, we were quite close and I kept accidently hitting him. I was still shivering when he put his arms around me and pulled me closer. He was nice and warm, he smelled of lynx so I put my head on his chest and began to try and sleep. Since we couldn't sleep he told me all about himself. He has a year younger sister and a mum and a dad, he went to a private school in Windsor. When I asked him why he was here, he shook his head and said we better get to sleep since it's only going to get colder.

The next morning, I woke up cuddling Will, he was still asleep so I tried to detach myself from him without waking him up and failed. When I tried to get me arm out from underneath him he moved and then woke up. I then noticed that same snow had got through a hole in the wall, so it had been snowing. As I pulled back the board on the window, I noticed to my horror that the snow was almost up to our room on the second floor, we were clearly snowed in and we would probably not be getting food today or tomorrow. Will got up sleepily and blocked the hole in the wall with some paper underneath the bed, and then he went over to me and kissed me on the head. It was only then did I remember Jake.


	14. Doubts

Holly's POV

Will came over with a load of things he had picked up from around the room, bits of wood from the bed, a curtain rod and various other broken things.

"What are you doing Will?" I said as he was tapping on the unboarded up window, his concentration was so adorable.

"Isn't it obvious, trying to escape? He said and started to scrap of the glue in the window frame with a sharp piece of wood. "Since we are snowed in, two people coming out a window won't look suspicious plus she probably won't be back because of the roads and such"

After a while he managed to push the glass out of the frame and pulled the bed over so we got get through. He smiled, and that was it. I sort of stopped, nothing mattered in the world except for that smile, stop think about Jake. Oh but Will..., no Jake. At this point I was having a major self argument, even though I didn't even have to choose since I wasn't going out with either or them or anything. Jake. Will. Jake. Yes definitely Jake. Oh wait no Will. Will most defi... actually Jake. Oh no I think I may have a predicament.

"Look all we have to do is get on the window and onto that fire escape okay, I'll go first if you want" he said with his brown eyedny gorgeousness hmmmm.

"Okay, let me know when you're safe across though" I said as he goes through the window. I look out and can see he's made it; it doesn't look that hard from here. I crawl through the window and step onto the fire escape as I hear someone trying to open the door.

"Locked it from the inside" says Will as we go down the fire escape ladder

"Umm Will? What now?" I say as we reach the ground

"Now, we run" Will says as he points to some angry men who start to chase us

Finally we make it to a little teashop, I haven't got any money but Will has a few tenners in his wallet. He pays for a cup of hot chocolate and we head to Primark to get me a coat. I ask him again why he was in the hotel room and he tells me. His sister went out with a guy and his ex-girlfriend got all crazy and tried to kill his sister, then when he tried to stop her, she went after him and found him.

"Will, the boy your sister went out, what was his name?" I ask terrified of the answer

"Umm Jake, why" He says oblivious to the effect those words had on me

"And the ex-girlfriend, her name was Charlotte right?" I ask

"Yeah, she told me yesterday she knew where he was and was going to kill him"

"Will, we need to go to my school, like now" I say forcefully "He goes to my school and I love him"

He immediately finds a taxi to go there although it will take us at least a few hours. I found out we were somewhere in Scotland by the way. Will doesn't speak to me all the way there and I'm pretty sure it's because I said I loved Jake.

"Will, what's wrong?" I ask he seems distracted and angry at the same time.

"He goes out with my sister, almost gets her and me killed then goes out with you and then almost gets you killed" he says looking like he wants to pound Jake

"Strictly speaking we never went out..." I say but then he looks at me and I realise I probably shouldn't have said anything

Nina's POV

It's the morning before Prom and everyone's excited, except for me of course, I get to see Fabian and Joy become Prom king and queen whilst I stand around near the back wishing it was me and Fabian like last year. Last year when it was snowing, she and Fabian spent the whole day playing in the snow acting like kids _I once was a kid all I had was a dream mo money mo problems. _Now she couldn't even look at Fabian now without wanting to cry, let alone frolic in the snow.

"Hey Nina, guess what?" Magen said "you're going to the prom with... Liam!" Liam was the most popular, hottest boy in the house of Isis, the Mick of the house, yet I wasn't excited at all, he wasn't Fabian, he didn't have that stupid piece of hair never in the right place or that line above his eyebrow when he was concentrating hard. I tried to be enthusiastic, I really did but Magen saw through every lie I told. Eventually she gave me the best advice anybody had ever given me.

"Go tell him!" she said "tell him your sorry for lying and but you couldn't risk Charlotte finding out, anyway what are the chances Charlotte is going to get the chance to kill Fabian anyway?"

Daniel's POV

Charlotte's still going around making everyone scared of her, the only person who seems to like her is Joy and everyone knows why that is. She acts as if everything is hers and that she can make anyone do anything she wants. We have been trying to gather proof that she threatened us but she never gets caught. I begin to think she's done this before and I dread to think how many times.

Fabian's POV

"Hey baby, guess what its winter prom tonight and guess who's going to be prom king and queen?" Joy says coming up from behind me

"They haven't voted yet" I say even though I know that everyone thinks we are going to be it

She looks annoyed and storms off. Joy is great and everything but she's not Nina, she doesn't have that cute American accent or that amazing smile. I wish we could just go back to how we were before all the drama, before all the hurt and just pause. He would literally give anything to be outside with Nina playing in the snow and sneaking snowballs into her hood. Last year, it was so much easier.


	15. Misunderstandings

Jake's POV

I've been looking for Holly for almost two days now and nobody has seen her or Charlotte. I know leaving her with everyone else was a huge risk but right now his main concern was finding Holly. He just needed to know she was safe. All of a sudden his phone started to buzz and a little text message icon appeared, maybe it was Holly. Of course not, it was Fabian:

"_Holly's comin back, coming at 5 b there"_

Holly's back, at least she's still alive

Holly's POV

Wills been so sweet to me, I don't know how I can ever repay him for saving me. Every time I look at him all I can imagine is me cuddling him under the blanket and I hate myself for doing that. I was clearly leading him on regardless of how cold I was. He still staring at me and I feel like I'm being judged, I really don't like it.

It's almost half four and we are just about there, I'm not sure how I'll introduce Will to everyone and I'm sure questions will be asked about what happen. I don't really want to talk about what happened since I'm sure we did a little more than cuddling that night. I can see the gate of the school and as we drive in, I see the little crowd outside the house of Anubis, many of which thought I was dead. I don't see Jake though.

Jake's POV

4:45, as I arrive outside the house I see Holly and everyone else plus a boy I don't recognise. Wait a second, that's Lily's brother, I think he's names Will. Wait what is he doing? He kissed her. Hang on a second; I spend two nights in a dump for this? I can't believe this, she hasn't even noticed me, she's too busy with Will. I bet she doesn't even know I went looking for her.

"Hey Jake, what's wrong?" said Charlotte, for a minute I forget about everything she had done and because I was still getting over how amazing she looked. She caught me staring and smiled, she knew that she could trick pretty much anyone into loving her, yet she could never keep a boy since they were never really in love with her, just her looks.

"Nothing just Holly and stuff" I said knowing she probably wouldn't care; she was probably on her way terrifying children or threatening her ex- boyfriends. I never thought she would invite me for a drink, but somehow I ended up drunk and going to the prom with her.

Holly's POV

"Hey Mara have you seen Jake, I swear I saw him a moment ago" I ask Mara who looks a really pretty in her pink dress.

"Well um I think him and Charlotte are back together" she says I can tell she feels awkward saying this because she's squinting her eyes and checking my reaction, which is amazement.

"Wait Charlotte's back?" I ask trying to avoid the fact that she's going out with Jake

"Um yeah she moved in when Nina moved out" She says a little more comfortable we're not talking about Jake.

"When was this?" I said panicking more and more "is everyone okay?"

"Um and bit after you left and why wouldn't everything be okay?" she says confused yet still bubbly

I make an excuse to leave and decide I need to talk to Nina and then Jake. I found out she was in the Isis house, second corridor, room 2. When I open the door I see her sitting in the most beautiful dress looking absolutely gorgeous, except she was sobbing, her eyes full of hurt and pain. I needed to ask her about that night with Charlotte.

"Nina, I need to ask you something" I ask her "Why did you lie to Fabian?

"Because if I didn't she would have... killed... she would have killed him" she said before breaking into a sob

"Nina, he's safe, she can't hurt him here" I say confidently despite knowing exactly what Charlotte is capable of "You really need to tell him the truth, he deserves to know "

Then I leave, I need to find Jake, but then a thought occurs. He's going out with Charlotte, I can't exactly tell him that I love him can I. So I find Will and ask him to be my date to prom, at least it will be fun. I borrow a dress from Amber, its pale pink and flowing, perfect.

Nina's POV

I go and find him but on my way I see Liam and he tells me that we are late and need to go NOW. I decide to tell Fabian later, so we are not late. As we arrive I see Joy glare at me but I couldn't care less, more important things were on my mind. The music is slow and the hall looks amazing, whoever organised this prom did a really good job. Everything has an ice theme so I get some blue punch and go up to dance with Liam. He looks into my eyes but I don't feel anything, I just see Fabian out of the corner of my eye being Fabian and I instantly smile, I miss him so much that I need to tell him now.

"Fabian" I say interrupting him and Joy "Can I talk to you?"

"Um okay is it about drama?" he says looking little bit worried

"That night with Charlotte, she was going to kill you and I panicked" I say nervously " so I told her some ridiculous story so she wouldn't kill you and then I told you I didn't love you when really... I am completely and utterly in love with you"

"Why are you telling me this now? He says looking angry "I don't care Nina, you put me through all that heartbreak and now I'm over you and with Joy, I hope you have a nice time with Liam though"

A felt sick, I needed to get out of there and quick, my heart felt as if someone had taken an axe to it, I had never felt so bad and it was worse because I knew it was all my fault. I could barely hear the sound of the music over the sound of my heart beating but I did hear one line clearly:

_Because baby, you're gonna be the one saves me cause after all your my wonderwall_


	16. Prom

Fabians POV

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now,_

The words echoed in my mind as I realised what I had done.

_There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how,_

_Because baby, you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after all you're my wonder wall_

I love her.

Jake's POV

The party is alive with people dancing, laughing and generally have a good time, I knew there would be alcohol there and I also knew that Holly would be there with Will, which dropped my mood a little especially when I saw her and she looked so beautiful. Well you know what they say you always want what you can't have, except I know that's not the case here.

_That's how much I love you,_

_That's how much I need you,_

_And I can't stand you,_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile?_

_Can I not like it for a while?_

_No, but you won't let me_

_You upset me; girl, and then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden, I forget that I was upset_

_Can't remember what you did?_

One look in Charlotte's eyes is enough to convince me she's rotten to the core and I know exactly what to do. I need to tell Holly I love her, I don't care what's going on with Will, I know what he does with girls and I'm not letting him do that to Holly.

Holly's POV

When I walk in I know everybody's staring at me, they all know that I disappeared despite what the school has said, and they all know I was taken and start to question me about it. Everyone wants to know why there was blood all over the floor in the top corridor. I shrugged them off and Will told them I didn't want to talk about it, when I saw Jake my heart dropped and Charlotte gave me a kind of back off smirk so I turned round and started to dance with Will.

It was a slow song and it was quite romantic so everyone was dancing really close, it was nice but I knew I should be dancing with Jake. He seemed a little preoccupied with Charlotte snogging his face off, literally. There was also a small crowd of boys just staring at Charlotte, there's all a group of girls trying to get the attention of the boys staring at her and failing, epically.

For a second I thought he looked up and saw me, but I think it may have been the, obviously alcoholic, punch convincing me of things. I had heard what happened to Nina tonight and its proof that guys are as unpredictable as girls. I feel so bad since it was me who told her to tell him and now she's sitting at a table fighting back tears and watching the boy she loves dancing with a girl who keeps giving her mean smirks and laughing at her. At least she has the guts to tell him though, I could never do that.

Nina's POV

Everything seems just like a blur, the music is fast and giving me a headache, the pretty lights have turned into harsh strokes of light and I strongly suspect I'm being given vodka by my date. At least it should ease some of the unbearable pain in my chest. Amber's apologised about all the things she said about the whole lie that night and we are friends again, the same with everyone else, except Fabian of course, that's why I decided to stay in the house of Isis.

I heard about my replacement being an evil witch, I didn't believe that until I saw her and Jake, who clearly loves Holly. I've only heard rumours about her, but if even half of what was said is true she should go to hell for the things she done. I just feel bad for Holly, Jake may love her but she has to watch a witch like Charlotte all over Jake. Having said that, I look at Fabian and realise maybe I'm in the same position as her.

Fabian's POV

I can see her looking at me and I can also see the way Joy's looking at her, like the way Charlottes looking at Holly. Then I suddenly remember something, something important.

"Joy, if you had never met Nina until the end of term, then you could of never got drugged into believing in the whole mystery thing" I ask her

"Yeah but it's not true, she lied to get attention didn't she" she says putting her arms around me again to get me to stop talking about it

"Yeah but that means you knew all along that Nina was lying and also she didn't lie to get attention, she lied because she thought she was protecting me" I say getting angrier and angrier at Joy

I knew what I had to do, she was sitting right there looking all gorgeous

_I think that you are beautiful_

_She's so lovely, she's so lovely, she's so lovely, and she's so lovely_

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know how we'll make it through this_

I get up and start walking towards the table she's sitting at.

_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know how we'll make it through this_

Then I kiss her, in front of everyone. I can hear the cheers, mostly coming from everyone in Anubis house, who knew that we were always meant to be with each other. I see Mick out of the corner of my eye and I see he's smiling, he always knew that deep down it was going to happen.

Jake's POV

Go Fabian I think as I see him kiss Nina, everyone knew they were going to get together eventually even with all the whole lying thing and even going to the prom with different people. I think Joy's got her eyes on Liam, so everyone seems to be happy, except me of course. It breaks my heart to see Holly looking at Will like that, like she used to look at me.

She had to meet Will, of all the horrible people in the world she had to of met Will. I look at the time and realise the party is over and it's safe to say everyone had a good time even Charlotte seems to of gone off with somebody else. The only person left is Nina, who is clearing up, it's a mess and everyone's abandoned it like a ship.

"She loves you, you know" she says before heading off to bed


	17. Breakeven

**WOOHOO 2,000 hits! Btw I put a script song in because I'm going to go see them next Friday! I'm slightly too excited :D**

Jake's POV

_Still alive but I'm barely breathing,_

_Just pray to a god that I don't believe in,_

_Cause I got time while she got freedom,_

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even,_

_Her best days are some of my worst,_

_She's finally met a man who's gonna put her first,_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even no,_

_What am I going to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah; I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_They say bad things happen for a reason,_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no_

_What am I going to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah, I'm falling to pieces yeah, and I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_Oh you've got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame,_

_I'm trying to make sense of what little remains, _

_Ohh cause your left me with no love and no love to my name_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just pray to a god that I don't believe in,_

_Cause I got time while she got freedom,_

_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't, no it don't break even no_

_What am I going to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah, I'm falling to pieces yeah, I'm falling to pieces, and I'm falling to pieces_

_Oh it don't break even no_

_Oh it don't break even no_

_Oh it don't break even no_


	18. Positivity

Holly's POV

Its midnight and I can't sleep, all I can think about is **him **for some reason or another he's all I think about now and I don't know why. I haven't talked to anyone about Jake but somehow they all know I'm in love with him. I didn't think I was making it that obvious though, I mean he has a girlfriend, it's like against girl law to go after somebody boyfriend, even if it's Jake.

Will is asleep on the floor, there's no way I'm letting him in my bed, again. I feel really bad about that night even though me and Jake weren't going out or anything, I just feel like I cheated him. I suppose this is a side effect of falling in love with him, damn you stupid love.

Everyone keeps telling me he likes me but they obviously can't see he's crazy about Charlotte, his beautiful, amazing, smart, slightly serial killer girlfriend. I think he may have forgotten she's a serial killer... pretty important thing to forget to be honest, considering she tried to kill him, many times

I would remind him she's a serial killer but things have been weird between us since I went missing, whatever friendship we had is long gone and replaced with a load of awkwardness especially if Charlotte or Will is around. Personally Will is annoying me, it's been a week since Prom and he's still hiding in my room, eventually somebody will find him sneaking in and out, but until then I've been sneaking food up to the room. Nina and Charlotte have swapped back rooms after Fabian got back together with her.

Nina and Amber haven't said anything but I think that's only because Amber has a crush on him, a bloody big one as well. She tried to convince him to sleep in her bed the other night and he was going to until Nina sighed and he decided to get back into his own bed on the floor. He out to be thanking me for giving him all this hospitality, but no, instead he's asking for more. I had to sneak into various cupboards to find blankets and pillows for him. Me and him spent the night in the freezing cold with nothing but a shower curtain for warmth, last week.

Speaking of last week, I am seriously worrying, that brings me back the other reason I can't sleep, the reason Will is still here.

Nina's POV

I found it in the bin yesterday, I dropped a bracelet in there and had to go through it to find it, and luckily it was just a little bin so I found it quickly but not before I saw something I gasped at. It was a little red plus. Amber.

I went to go and find her before breakfast but I couldn't see her. So I sat through breakfast anxious to go to class and see her, I needed to ask her a lot of things and mainly if she really was pregnant. The thing is I really can't imagine Amber pregnant, I can imagine herself sleeping with people, she does it all the time, but all fat and pregnant I don't think so. I started to make a mental list of all the people it could be:

Alfie

Jerome

Mick

Will

Daniel

Jake ( I don't think he would do that to Holly though)

Most of the boys in our school

Well I suppose that narrows it down...

Later in class I see her and tell her we need to talk later, she tells me she has to go to the doctors at break and that could we talk at lunch. I agree since I know what the doctor's appointment is about. She looks at me funny when I nod about the doctor's, she probably doesn't know that I know.

During the lesson I have been thinking about Amber, I will obviously ask her to name the baby after me and make my godmother or something. Assuming she keeps it, I hope she does though I think abortion is horrible especially when it's partly grown. Then I see I am subconsciously drawing a baby so I decide to focus more on the lesson, even if it is biology and really boring.

The next lesson is chemistry and after two sciences I just can't concentrate so I go back to thinking about Amber, she doesn't seem any different so at least she's hiding it well. She seems a bit funny around Mick though, maybe he's the father. Actually that might be because he has a new girlfriend, Joy. I am actually happy for her even though she did try and break up me and Fabian and also gave me evil glares at the prom. It is only when I look closer do I see a tear forming in her pretty blue eyes, nobody else seems to notice as she tries to keep it from being noticed but something is really troubling her.

Amber's POV

I've just got back from the doctor's and got the results, bad news its positive. I mean its not positive its negative but the actual result was positive. Hmm I'm confusing myself, I mean I am positive. Now I just need to tell Nina and the others, I think I should tell Nina first as she's most understanding and I think she knows something's up.

So at lunch I go up to her and ask her to talk in private, she agrees and we go up to our room. I tell her I need to tell her something big and she smiles.

"Nina I uh I'm" I say "See the thing is I'm positive..." before being interrupted by Nina

"I knew it; I knew it that's why you were at the doctor's wasn't it" Nina says "so are you going to keep it or what"

"Wait what are you talking about? Nina I'm not pregnant, I'm HIV positive I say breaking into a sob

Nina doesn't know what to say, but puts an arm around me, and calms me down. After a little cry and ask her why she thought I was pregnant.

"There was a positive pregnancy test in the bin and I guess I just assumed it was yours" she says "sorry"

"So if it's not your or mines then that means..." I say

"Oh my god its Holly's" She says gasping


	19. Revelations

**Won't be updating Tomorrow - Monday because I'm going to France XD**

Holly's POV

I feel weird, like everyone knows and is secretly judging me. I don't think they know, how could they possibly. I suppose the first person I should tell is Will; he is after all the father. I'm not sure if I even want to keep it, or anyone to know. Nina has keeps giving me funny glances and so is Amber, maybe they think I'm upset or something.

Amber told me she had some big news to tell me and asked if I had any news to share; although I did I kept quiet since it's only fair I tell Will first. I also need to go patch things up with Jake, it's obvious he doesn't like me but we should still be friends. So I tell Nina I need to go and tell Jake something and she looks at Amber and whispers something.

When I get to Jakes room, I find him lying on the bed; nobody else is in the room so I sit down beside him. I tell him that I don't like this awkwardness between us and that we should be friends. He agrees and we start to talk about what happened. Then all of a sudden Amber burst in with a balloon and teddy.

"CONGRATULATIONS! Is it a boy or a girl, if it's a girl will you name it after me?" she says as I turn bright red "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone"

I can see Jake look at me as if demanding an explanation, although he seems just as embarrassed as me. Then he gets my hand and tells me it's going to be okay, I believe him. Amber backs away, realising her mistake, she then runs out the door and I hear Nina call her and idiot. He is still holding me hand, it's been a while and he's still holding my hand. Finally he lets go and asks me whose it is. Before I can tell he's stood up and runs out the door his hand shaped into a fist.

Jake's POV

That bastard son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him. Actually kill him. By the time I reach the room he's hiding in I'm shaking with anger, I can hear Holly shouting but I don't care, I hit him right in the jaw and he gasps in pain, its feels really good so I do it again. Then he hits me in the rib, it almost knock the wind out of me but then I kick him in the crotch and get a bit of time to recover before pushing him to the ground and pounding his face in. He starts to fight back and before I know it we are both being send to the head teachers office for fighting, despite Will not actually going to school here.

By the end of the long lecture given by Mr Sweet, I have detention all this week and Will too after being offered a place in the school due to exceptional transcripts, I really hate that dude. After that I go back to the house and Holly cleans the wounds and tells me I'm and idiot and that Will is not worth it. It breaks my heart she only wants to be friends.

Amber's POV

After all the drama that's happened recently everybody's forgotten about that photo and the diary and that serial killer who's in the other dorm. We still need to ask her about that, maybe she's from the future or something or a ghost, anyway it's like really creepy and stuff so I'm going to ask Nina, she's good with stuff like that.

Nina says we should ask her, but she's still angry at me for the whole accidently telling Jake, who by the ways isn't the dad, Will that gorgeous guy who's sleeping in our room, and I thought I was the only person he was sleeping with. Nina's going to ask Holly and tell me what she says, personally I hope she's from the future because then she could tell me who I would marry and what my kids would be like, I bet I have a boy and a girl...

Nina's POV

Going to ask Holly about the diary and the photograph, she's had plenty of time to settle in before we bombard her will question. She's the only one in our room, so I sit down beside her and ask her about the photograph and she begins to tell me.

"See the thing is I just woke up and all of a sudden I was in my house and my parents were telling me to get up for my first day at this school, I assumed they meant first day of the term but when they got all the forms and stuff ready I realised that somehow I was back to my first day, but I had my bag with me so I have all this stuff from back then"

"Like what I" I ask her thinking this just keeps getting weirder and weirder

"Like clues I think" She says "See I think I brought back this stuff on purpose, this photo here it's a photo of Charlotte and look Wills in it too, but look at his hands, there all white and powdery, maybe that's a clue of what he had been doing and look at this it's a bullet, a hunting one to be precise and it's been shot"

"So you think that the future you, somehow send you back in time to warn you?" I say still confused

"Not me, us, all of SIBUNA helped me, I'm sure of it" She says

"But who or what where we so afraid of?" I say wanting to know more and more about this great mystery that was only just beginning.


	20. The lock in

Jake's POV

Charlottes been really annoying me recently, every time I try to get close to Holly she stops me and is constantly reminding me that she's with Will now even though he's really wrong for her. I occasionally find my eyes wandering over to her, imagining that it was her sat on my lap kissing me. Charlotte somehow got it into her head that I can't do anything without her and therefore seems to want to be around me all the time.

Fabians starting to teach me how to play the guitar so at least I get some time when I'm with Charlotte. Nowadays I can't get away from Charlotte and it really sucks even though she's hot and everything.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear,_

_Go ahead and sell me out and ill lay your shit bare,_

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking we almost had it all_

_They scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had your heart inside of your hands_

_And you played it to the beat_

_Could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hands_

_And you played it with a beating_

_Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessing to find what you look for_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown_

_We could have had it all_

_We could have had it all_

_It all, it all, it all_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hands _

_But you played it,_

_You played it,_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat_

"Hey babe! cool song" I heard as I turned around to see Charlotte in the doorway. She's really starting to annoy me now, but it beats being single watching Holly and Will. I wish it would work out like Nina and Fabian, but I know it won't. All the stuff that's been going on, It's time to get over Holly for real rather than keep pretending with Charlotte, even though I'm slightly scared of her.

So I got a great plan, I don't get why more people don't do it rather than try and be a weird and creepy so they will dump you. I'm going to accuse her of cheating on me, she can't threaten me or anything if she believes that I genuinely think she's cheating and if I don't break up with her the chances are that she will break up with me anyway for doubting her.

Holly's POV

Me and Nina are trying to work out the hunting bullet first, none of hunt or are allowed to without an adult. It could be to do with the photo but why use a hunting bullet instead of a normal one, also there's no gun in the bag so why a bullet. Hmmm

Suddenly Amber bursts in with the news that Jake and Charlotte are broken up, I silently yay, but then she says it's because Charlotte cheated and Jakes really upset. So I guess that means he didn't break up with her because she's a serial killer, most likely, or that he likes someone else like, out of the blue, me.

Nina asks me what's wrong as I notice a big fat tear drops down my face, I can't deal with this right now I need to be alone and think. I found a corner in the library where nobody goes to because it's full of encyclopaedias and big heavy books but its dark, comfy and I can be alone. When I get there I find the whole library is empty except for the librarian who's busy filling in forms or something so I grab a book and sit down.

_After a while I notice I'm nearly finished and that I've spent five hours down here, it's almost nine o'clock. Just as I'm about to leave I hear a voice, don't leave, please it says as I turn to see Jake still wearing his school uniform like me. I tell him I need to go as it's late and I'm cold since I left me blazer in my room._

"_Here, you can borrow mine, just please, can we talk?" He says looking up at me with his stupid gorgeous eyes._

_I had no choice, I had to agree. End of._

_After a while of deep conversation about nothing really, just things that had happened, I realised that the librarian had long gone thinking nobody was there, and locked the door. We were stuck, stuck in this cosy corner wearing his blazer, snuggled up to him and laughing with him like we had no cares in the world, then I realised I was actually completely hopelessly, amazingly, spectacularly in love with my best friend. Shame he was sitting there with no feelings for me._

_Jake's POV_

_Found her in the library, all alone, freezing to death and seemingly oblivious to the time. We talked, laughed and even she fell asleep on my shoulder for a bit, I'm not sure she realised though as it was only for a bit and when she woke up nothing was said about it. We both realised a couple of hours ago that we were locked in and there was nothing we could do about it, not that I minded, even though I was trying to get over Holly the more time I spent with her the happier I end up feeling, like she's my drug or something, except she's not __**mine **__and neither is the child she's carrying and that's something I really need to except before she hurts me more._

_Holly tells me she's tired so we try and get comfy, it doesn't really work so we just cuddle, its nice and then somewhere in the midst we fall asleep, the way I always wished we would, with Holly in my arms._

"What the hell are you doing dude?" Jerome says, he's been much nicer since the whole hypnotising thing, "Why are you hugging your pillow?"

Oh no, I think it may have been a dream.

Holly's POV

Woke up in my own bed, weird I could have sworn it wasn't a dream. Nice dream though, fell asleep in Jake's arms, now if only it was real.


	21. De ja vu

Holly's POV

Still trying to avoid Jake after the whole dream thing, I don't think I trust myself around him. Even if he is single, I just feel like even talking to him is wrong even though its feels right. Jesus Christ my emotions are killing me. Trying to solve the clues has been putting me off, Nina showed me a diary but warned me not to look too far into the future pages in case it changes for the worst. It all seems rather strange though, to have another life in the future even if it is only a few months in the future.

Me and Nina found a couple more photos and then one that I found but didn't show anyone, not even Nina. It was one of me and Jake, it was sweet we were just hugging and laughing like best friends. I would give anything to be there, in the sun with no cares in the world. Then a thought occurred to me, if I was pregnant then how come I wasn't in any of the pictures, it was unlikely that the baby would be three months early or anything.

Jake's POV

Pacing up and down, I decided to start running to get some thinking time; you know just get away from it all but I need to get permission from Mr Sweet to go out early in the morning. I've started training afterschool but there are lots of people about and it's hard not to bump into someone and slow down your time. Finally he agrees as long as I'm sensible with this privilege. So I grab my trainers and head out, it's about five o'clock so I still have a bit before dinner.

Then I quickly grab myself a snack, I'm not really hungry for dinner even though I've been running so I head to the library, it's warm and comfy there and my muscles are aching. After a while of sitting in the armchairs I have a quick look for that corner in my dream, I've never seen it before so it can only exist I'm my dream can't it?

Except I can see it, Holly's curled up in it reading a book I sit down beside her when she moves over and asks her what book she's reading.

"How I live now" She says showing me the cover "I'm almost finished, it's really good you should read it"

"Hmm what's it about?" I ask as she begins to go on about the book, she's really cute when she cares about something

Then from there we start this conversation, the best I've ever had, it starts as small talk but then we start actually talking like about stuff that we care about, it's nice to have a conversation I'm actually interested in with another person who is actually interested. I'm not sure when exactly we found a blanket, but we were huddled underneath it due to the intense coldness of no central heating in the older parts of the library where we weren't supposed to be. What happened in my dream, well it was just a dream, this is reality there was no kiss, love or passion. As far as she was concerned I was just a good friend, one that would stick around no matter what, and no matter who she was going out with. So I crept out leaving her sleeping peacefully underneath the blanket. I needed to think, to be away from it all. So I went out running, just around the school grounds but I found a nice little track to run in, seems to lead to a unknown building or something but I didn't get close enough to see as the as the path forked I needed to go back in other to get ready for school.

It was almost seven o'clock and I was a little tired so I begun to hum to myself, then somehow I started to sing the words rolling of my tongue.

_I fly like paper, get high like planes__  
__If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name__  
__If you come around here, I make 'em all day__  
__I get one down in a second if you wait___

_Sometimes I think sitting on trains__  
__Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game__  
__Everyone's a winner, we're making our fame__  
__Bona fide hustler making my name___

_All I wanna do is bang bang bang bang _

_And ka ching_

_And take all your money___

_Pirate skulls and bones__  
__Sticks and stones and weed and bombs__  
__Running when we hit 'em__  
__Lethal poison for the system___

_No one on the corner has swagger like us__  
__Hit me on my Burner prepaid wireless__  
__We pack and deliver like UPS trucks__  
__Already in hell just pumping that gas___

_All I wanna do is bang bang bang bang__  
__And ka ching__  
__And take your money___

I am feeling so pumped it's unbelievable, I should sing more often it makes me fun so much faster and further. Hmm seven o'clock better head back now, still got to get changed and have breakfast, I wonder if Holly's up yet. I think I'm getting a little obsessive over her probably should tone it down so she doesn't think I'm stalking her or anything.

When I get back she's sitting at the table eating a waffle, her hair is let down and she looks gorgeous, Will is sitting next to her and he still hasn't forgiven me for beat him up about the whole Holly pregnant thing. Damn I hate that guy.

Will is like the stereotypical bad boy, even though he can't take a punch. It was very fun beating the crap out of him, I barely minded the week of detentions given to me or the letter of apology I had to write.

Nina POV

Haven't seen Holly all night and then she comes in at like five o'clock this morning, that girl does some strange things. Still need to talk to her about the pen we found at the bottom of the bag, turns out more than just a pen.


	22. The Plot Thickens

Jerome POV

Planning the party of the year, Victors going to be gone and Trudy's visiting her sister and it seems that nobody will be looking after us for that weekend. Perfect. My cousins been bringing in alcohol all week, not much just enough to have a good party, we're inviting kids from other houses but not too many since it'll get suspicious if too many people are missing. Me and Alfie are going all out on this one, we got a huge stereo from one of the other houses and made a massive playlist on my iPod of cool songs.

Nina's POV

"That pen I found, well I was looking at it when I accidently pressed the nib down and it broke in half and there was a bit of paper inside. I think it might have been a clue or something:"

"_If the truth was ever easy then it wouldn't be a secret_

_You might like everyone else but you hate the one who keeps it"_

_Holly's clue_

"See Holly, you need to help me I think Charlotte has it" I tell her even though the look on her face tells me she's deeply thinking.

"No, it's not Charlotte" She says running off, why can't she just say what she's thinking rather than leave everyone guessing.

I tell Fabian and he has no idea what she means, who else does Holly hate more than Charlotte. Then it hits me, she's pregnant with Wills baby, She thinks Jake hates her now, she thinks it her fault Charlotte is a few houses away probably plotting her revenge. She hates herself.

I find her crying in our room, she has her diary open and the last page is wet with Holly's tears. It says unless she helps Charlotte everyone she cares about will die including Jake. If we didn't know how serious the situation was at this point, well this page certainly put things into perspective especially as Holly confessed something to me.

"Charlotte, she isn't the one who's doing all this" She whispers "she's bad but she's not evil and she's not our biggest problem"

"Holly, who's behind this then" I ask her as I see her eyes begin to close, I lightly slap her to get her to wake but she doesn't she just lays there on the floor lifeless and unconscious. I call Trudy and she calls 999. I see her being carried away in a stretcher. None of us are safe.

Fabian's POV

When Holly was gone I checked her room, seems too suspicious that she suddenly went unconscious. Her room seems fine, her laptop is open though and a tap has been closed. Oh my gosh, the webpage she was looking at. I need to tell Nina as soon as possible.

As I go down the corridor I see Joy, she smiles and tell me that Nina told her to tell me something, in private. It seems a little unlikely, Nina trusting Joy but I suppose she could of changed. Then she kisses me and I, well I didn't exactly stop it, I mean Nina's been ignoring me recently and all she seems to care about is this stupid mystery. That reminds me, I need to go and find her so I push Joy away and turn around to see Nina. I try to explain but she runs off crying. Shit.

Jake's POV

Come back to the house to see everyone talking and then suddenly stop when they see me.

"Um hey guys, where's Holly?"

They tell me the news and I try, and fail, to be allowed to go see her. So I go anyway. She's still unconscious and still hooked up to a load of machines but the nurses say she's improving and just need rest.

"Lucky to be alive mind you, we're not sure what she took but it seems to have had a bad effect on her nervous system" a kind nurse who actually seemed to care

"What do you mean? Is the baby okay?" I ask getting more worried with every word the nurse said

"Ahh, see the thing is when she took the, we are presuming, pills the baby was one of the first things affected so um... we are not going to tell her until she's perfectly well and can deal with the consequences" she said

Nina's POV

_Oh, how about a round of applause?_

_Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah_

_Yeah y-yeah yeah_

_You look dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologise_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please, just cut it out_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_But now it's time to go, curtains finally closing_

_That's was quite a show, very entertaining _

_But it's over now_

_But it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

"Nina turn off the music, Joy practically threw herself at him, it wasn't his fault" Amber said as she turned off the music

"Yeah well he didn't stop her did he" I say

"All I'm saying is hear Fabian's side of the story first" she says sitting down on her bed and getting out her phone.

I decide to go and see Fabian, Amber probably right after all. He's sitting on his bed when I come in. When he sees me he says me he has to tell me something. He tells me it's really important. Then he brings out Holly's laptop and opens up the screen. On the screen is a website for a natural abortion.

I'm so shocked I gasp, but really it all makes sense now. She never wanted that baby, she never liked Will and she seemed so upset when I saw her in her room. I don't know how much she remembers from _before _but what happened to her there, it would scar any person.

Fabian seems to be looking at the last page of the diary.

_If you help us everyone you love will remain unharmed_

_But refuse us and we will come for them armed_

_Fabians clue_

"That wasn't there before, it was just a diary entry before" I say as Fabian looks confused

Fabians starts to get up, and I know what he is thinking.

"Fabian, don't she can't harm any of us" I say trying to convince him not to go

"Nina, she's not messing about, I think she's serious" he says

"About that, before she collapsed she told me it wasn't Charlotte behind all this, it was someone else"

"Did she tell you who?"

"No she just about managed it before collapsing"


	23. Waking up

**Sorry I haven't updated in like MONTHS but I had exams and suchlike. I hope you like this chapter, its completely changed my story. R&R**

Holly's POV

I woke up to a couple people surrounding my bed . They started to hug me and ask if I was okay, acting like they knew me. Problem was I have no idea who any of them are, except Daniel of course. I had known him since we were three and finally after years we were actually going out. He was so sweet our school got closed down last week and we both decided to go to the same boarding school, term starts in a couple months and I can't wait.

"Holly, we need to talk" says one of the boys at my bedside "in private?"

The rest of the group leaves the room and I am alone with this boy whom I have met

"Holly the truth is you're my best friend, I spent days in here whilst you were unconscious just watching you and I think I might be in..." he began

"Excuse me, who do you think you are? I've never met you in my life, why where you watching me you pervert? Please just leave me alone and get Daniel!" I shouted at this guy who looked genuinely startled, well it was his fault for being so creepy.

I started to black out again and when I woke up I could hear nurses talking about temporary amnesia, oh great so now I have amnesia.

"Hey Holly, you okay?" said a gentle voice

I opened my eyes to see Daniel leaning over my bed; I pulled him into a hug and then kissed him. He pushed me away.

"Holly, what are you doing?" he said

"I thought you wanted to go out with me? I thought you said you loved me?" I said holding back tears "I thought..."

"What are you talking abo-, oh right" he said smiling as he worked something out

"Daniel, what's goin-, oh right what's the date today?"

"14 June, 2011"

"I'VE FORGOTTEN A YEAR?" I shouted and he tries to calm me down mumbling how my memory will come back soon

As I try to work out stuff, a thought comes into my head.

"Daniel, what happened to us?"

"We went out for a couple months, but towards the end it wasn't going to well and a week before the start of term you dumped me, speaking of we need to talk about something" he said with a weak smile

Mara's POV **(I know I've never done Mara's POV but now she's back in the story as one of the main characters)**

According to Daniel and Jake, Holly has no idea who any of us are and she still thought her and Daniel were going out. Part of me wishes they had never broken up, that Jake didn't love her, that Charlotte didn't want to kill her, that Will didn't want to have violent sex with her and that Daniel didn't get drunk one night seeing Holly and Jake and make the biggest mistake of his life (and mine for that matter)

Everything was going right for me, I had a lovely popular boyfriend, perfect grades, good friend and I had a loving family, a loving family who are going to lovingly kill me.

Holly's POV

"Holly, we need to go, the doctors give the all clear, got that?" said Daniel taking things from the drawers beside me and stuffing them into a suitcase "I have the tickets and I'll explain on the way to the airport, now you need to come with me, if anyone asks we are going home but stopping for a coffee first, I've written a letter to explain everything to Alfie and Amber and everyone, got it?"

"What, I'm confused?" I say trying to work out what's going on

"We need to leave the country now" he says and his seriousness makes me trust him

When we get into the taxi he starts to explain everything to me "Okay so before you fell down the stairs you went to boarding school, there were people trying to kill people secretly and it was all very confusing, you however figured out what happened but before you came to tell us you fell, or more likely were pushed, down the stairs. Now this guy has taken two of your friends and he says he's going to take another, and kill him, unless we get as far away from here as possible and stay away, he says he's being generous and gave you £100,000 to buy a house and he gave us enough time to get ourselves into good schools"

"Um okay so where are we going?, somewhere hot?" I ask hopefully

"Malaysia, quite hot" he replies as we get out the car

I see two other people I recognise from the hospital getting out another car behind us, the creepy guy and a girl with dark curly hair.

"Jake and Mara" he says reading my mind

"Are they... you know?" I ask

"What? Oh god no, before the accident you were in love with him and he was in love with you, still is mind you and imagine his surprise when you called him a creepy pervert" Daniel said quietly chuckling to himself " yeah shame you guys never told each other how you felt"

"What is he like? Jake I mean?" I say

"What apart from being a, and I quote, "Creepy pervert"? ,well he's funny and a good guy, but I think you loved him because you were best friends through it all, he never left your side, always stood up for you, even when you got pregn-"

"I did what?" I practically scream "I had a child?"

"Well that's the thing a couple months ago you took a load of stuff to get rid of it, you were in hospital for a couple days and when you came out you never really said a word about it"

"So me and Jake, we had you know se-"

"Nope, Will's baby"

"Seriously, I think all this information is giving me a headache, can I sleep on the plane?"

"Yep, you have a long day with all that sleeping in bed and that exhausting getting up out of bed and that very tiring taxi drive"

"shut up loser" I say hitting him as he enter the terminal


	24. Trapped

Nina POV

"Fabian, are you awake?" I say crawling over to where Fabian was lying. He turned towards me and the scars across his face are illuminated by the sunlight coming through the window above. I hadn't noticed the extent of what had happened last night but the sounds of screams haunted my dreams and echoed in my head. It was enough to make me confess.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit bad" he said smiling weakly, he was still clearly in pain from last night and it killed me I couldn't have done anything.

I put my hand on his face and he winced, I wiped the blood on my jeans and put my head on his shoulders sobbing. I didn't know how long it would be before we were let go but for now we would just have to hope that somebody, somewhere would find us. Even if somehow we managed to contact someone, I had no idea where we are. I almost wish we never found out what happened that night with Holly.

Fabians POV

I'm still in pain from yesterday, they told me to tell them or else. I chose or else, so they unleashed hell on me, punching, kicking and occasionally threatening me. I dread the day they realise that all they need to do to get me to talk is lay a finger on Nina. Even if she made me promise to resist, I know I couldn't watch them hurt her.

I know for certain I have a broken nose and I'm pretty sure I've broken a couple ribs, as well as a bloody face, white knuckles and bruises and sprains all across my body. The most noticeable is when the man pulled out his knife and wrote _liar _on my face because I wouldn't betray my friends, I don't even understand what's going on right now, but I do know that I'm not going to give up, on the quest, my friends and most certainly not Nina.

Jake's POV

She doesn't even remember me; she thinks she's still in love with Daniel. It's a feeling I'm used to I guess, seeing Holly in love with somebody else, but the feeling of her not even being friends with me is just horrible, like losing a part of me. I guess it's because we were close, there was this sort of chemistry between us, and to be honest all I want for us to be friends.

"Hey Holly, do you want to listen to my IPod with me, we still have a couple hours left" I ask

She nods and I put on a song, it's not particularly well known but it's really sweet and I think she would really like it. It's not one of those new pop songs, it's quite mellow and the singer is amazingly talented.

_Seems like everyone else has a love just for them,__  
__I don't mind, we have such a good time,__  
__My best friend, but sometimes, well,__  
__I wish we could be more than friends,__  
__Tell me do you know?__  
__Tell me do you know?__  
__Oh___

_I get so breathless, when you call my name,__  
__I've often wondered, do you feel the same?__  
__There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity__  
__When we're all alone,__  
__So don't tell me__  
__You can't see__  
__What I'm thinking of.___

_I can understand that you don't want to cross the line,__  
__And you know I can't promise you things,__  
__Will turn out fine,__  
__But I have to be honest, I want you to be mine__  
__Tell me do you know?__  
__Tell me do you know?__  
__Oh___

_I get so breathless, when you call my name,__  
__I've often wondered, do you feel the same?__  
__There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity__  
__When we're all alone,__  
__So don't tell me__  
__You can't see__  
__Oh___

_'Cause I've tried to do this right in your own time__  
__I've been telling you with my eyes, my heart's on fire,__  
__Why don't you realise?__  
__Tell me do you know?__  
__Tell me do you know?__  
__I get so breathless_

_I get so breathless, when you call my name,__  
__I've often wondered, do you feel the same?__  
__There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity__  
__When we're all alone,__  
__So don't tell me__  
__You can't see__  
__Oh_

"Jake, I don't know what you want me to say, I'm not in love with you, I may have been but I can't just all of a sudden know I love you, I barely know you, I'm sorry" She says pulling the earphones out

"No, that's not what I meant-" I say before she interrupts me

"I don't think us living together is going to work" she says turning to say something to Daniel.

Bloody brilliant

Mara's POV

We aren't even off the plane and Holly and Jake are... well um I'm not really sure what the word is. Despite not really becoming friends with Holly last year, I figured that maybe this year I would have another chance to become friends with her, although judging how she is reacting around Daniel, I doubt when she and everyone else finds out she will even be able to look at me.

The plane is one of those really cool ones with the TV's in the seats since we are going on a long haul flight, I just put on one of the movies, just go with it I think, and sat back with a glass of OJ on my tray. As I was flicking through the channels, I found the one that showed you where the plane is on a map.

"We are just over India, we should be there soon!" I said to everyone on our row, it was two seats then three seats then two seats. So Me, Daniel, Holly and Jake were all on the same row.

We have been sitting in these seats of thirteen hours straight, not counting getting up, I'm sort of glad we are not going on a return journey.

Holly's POV

After 13 hours of awkwardness, we **finally** got off that plane. Then we got our stuff and got a taxi to our apartment. I suppose apartment isn't really the word for it, more like suite or palace. I couldn't believe that £100,000 had got us this amazing apartment.

It was called the verve suites and it was in a huge tower of flats in the city centre, the building has its own pool, sky lounges, tennis courts and even a gymnasium, it was practically like a hotel. When we arrived I thought we had the wrong place, there was no way we could be living here. Yet here I am unpacking all the stuff Mara and Daniel had packed for me whilst I was unconscious.

All I know is we are being forced to leave the country by a man, I guess I will have to trust Daniel and the others.


	25. Comeback

Holly's POV

"Holly Guess what!" Jake shouted from across the road as he dodged the ongoing traffic "They called today, I got the job!"

"Oh my gosh, Well done!" I told him smiling "let's go celebrate?"

"Hell yeah"

We went to the bar in our building; it was full of regulars and people who lived in the building. It had glass walls and a huge plasma screen TV showing nonstop sports. The bartender was a nice enough guy, he always knew what me and Jake wanted and seemed genuinely happy for Jake about his new job. It was only an apprenticeship but Jake had wanted it so badly he even arrived an hour early to the interview and they had to tell him to wait in a nearby cafe because they weren't ready for him yet.

While Jake went to get drinks, I sat on our table and watched the game. I was about to get up and see why Jake was taking so long with the drinks when somebody touched my shoulder.

"Well aren't you a pretty one?" said a drunk looking man "You got a name darlin'"

"If you'll excuse me, I need to find my friend, he'll be looking for me" I said trying to get rid of the man but he was persistent

"What he left you here all alone? There's such a lot we could get up too..." started the man but he was interrupted by a tall dark haired man who had punched him right in the mouth.

The dark haired man was punching the other man until he lost consciousness, picked him off and carried him to a seat in between two tough looking men. When he came back I was still amazed at what had happened. I wanted to thank him but I wasn't really sure how.

"Thank... Thank you" I managed, I was still in complete shock

"Well you didn't think I was just going to leave you there? Come on Holly you know I'm not like that" He said and I finally realised who it was

"Will? Is that you or am I dreaming?"

"Nope, it's me, took me long enough to find you but I never gave up" he said "Speaking of which how come you remember me? I thought you had amnesia the night you left?"

"Not any more, I remember most things but there are other things that I cannot for the life of me like for instance I still can't remember Jake or the reason we left"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better you and Jake weren't that close everybody kind of exagarated that bit I suppose"

"We are really close now though, he just got a job today thats why we're here celebrating"

"Not close enough to save you from that bastard though"

"What is he talking about Holly?" Said Jake finally back from getting drinks

"Oh nothing just this man got a bit drunk..." I began

"... and he assaulted her, lucky I tackled him and he's gone now" Will said provoking Jake " Speaking of, where were you? Not much of a fighter? Willing to let people do things to Holly that you'll never get to do..."

"You asshole! You think that you can just come here and suddenly you know everything" said Jake throwing a punch

"Stop it!" I shouted but he didn't seem to notice he just kept hitting Will

After a while he started to slow down and it became apparent that Will was no longer conscious. I screamed and finally Jake stopped. By the time he had finally stopped somebody had called the police and they took Jake away. All I could think about was the look in Jake's eyes like he actually wanted to kill Will.

I took Will back to our apartment and put him down on the sofa to sleep. Then I went into my room and turned on the radio.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kind of boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_Till all my sleeves are stained red_

_From the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I gonna give all my secrets away_

_My god_

_Amazing that we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And every day I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album_

_Seen it straight to go_

_I don't really like my flow, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'mma tell you everything_

_Tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I gonna give all my secrets away_

Jake's POV

Of course Holly comes to pay my bail which is good, however the guy who I beat the living crap out of yesterday is now on my sofa, watching football and eating my food.

"What the hell Holly?" I say as I walk in

"Well it's the least you owe him isn't it? Anyway don't you remember Will from our old school?"

"Oh yeah I remember Will, makes me want to kick him out even more"

"Please, he's just staying another night"

"Fine but he better be gone when I come home from work tomorrow, I got a surprise" I say "Where's Daniel and Mara?"

"I don't really know but she said she needs to talk to me about something"

Mara's POV

"Oh hi Holly, I kind of need to talk to you about something"

"Yeah sure go ahead"

"You know when you and Daniel broke up; he still liked you for ages after that"

"Um yeah"

"Well one night he saw you and Jake together and he got drunk and I was upset at Mick because I though he was cheating" I began "and well we started drinking even more and well now I'm..."

"You're what?"

"I'm...I'm pregnant"


End file.
